Appartiensmoi
by lemon-twii-fic
Summary: Quand les vampires dominent les humains, Edward va apprendre que les vampires peuvent devenir amoureux de leur esclave, Bella va découvrir que les humains peuvent aimer leur maître dans le meilleur comme dans le pire: ce qui est inconcevable dans ce monde
1. Chapter 1

_**Appartiens-moi**_

_**Prologue**** :** Le monde que nous connaissons n'existent plus depuis que les vampires ont décidé de vivre au grand jour. Ils ont réduit les humains en esclavage, inventant des techniques et des produits pour pouvoir mordre leurs humains sans que leur venin ne les transforme. Le Centre fournit les esclaves, les élevant ou bien en capturant les rebelles. Isabella Swan fait partie de ces rebelles capturés mais elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser soumettre et encore moins achetée par ces sangsues avides de sang et de sexe. Edward Cullen vient chercher une nouvelle humaine pour servir sa famille avec les 2 autres jeunes vampires de la famille, Emmett et Jasper. En arrivant au Centre, ils vont être assaillis des différentes odeurs de sang, de sueur et d'autres. Tout va changer pour eux quand Edward va poser ses yeux pourpre sur Isabella, et tout ne va pas se passer comme il le voudrait._

_ ATTENTION, LANGAGE CRU ET VIOLENT**!**_

_ATTENTION, LANGAGE SEXUEL EXPLIXITE ET VIOLENT!_


	2. Tu dois obéir!

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Tu dois obéir!_

_PDV Edward_

_-Ah... Oh Oui!_

_-Cesse de crier! Râlais-je en mettant un morceau de vêtement dans la bouche de l'humaine qui me servait de vide-couilles. Tu la boucles et je t'interdis de jouir c'est clair?_

_ Elle acquiesça et je repris d'assaut sa petite chatte mouillée. Mes coups de reins étaient brutaux et sans compassion pour la pauvre créature fragile qu'elle était. En fait, je m'en foutais complètement. Les humains étaient fait pour ça, nous servir et je ne me gênais pas pour baiser l'une des esclaves de la maison. Je la retournais pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le ventre et je la pénétrais de nouveau brutalement. Je jouis rapidement et me relevais dans les secondes qui suivirent._

_-Aller debout maintenant, lui ordonnais-je en lui balançant ses affaires. Retourne à tes corvées._

_-Bien monsieur._

_ Elle sortit de ma chambre et je me rhabillais correctement avant de partir pour le Centre._

_*Tu es décent? * la voix de Jasper sonne dans ma tête._

_-Ouai c'est bon j'arrive, dis-je en sortant de ma chambre._

_-T'étais vraiment obligé de la faire souffrir comme ça ? Me questionna Emmett._

_-T'as du lui briser un côte vu la douleur qu'elle ressent, rajouta Jasper pendant que nous allions au garage pendre le Hummer d'Emmett._

_-Je m'en fou complètement, elle survivra ne vous en faites pas pour elle._

_-Ouai on sait..._

_-Elle a l'habitude, finirent-ils en même temps en connaissant la chanson que je répète à chaque fois._

_ Nous prîmes la route en silence, enfin leurs pensées étaient en fusion totale. Jasper pensait à quelle genre d'humaine nous allions reprendre et Emmett avec qui il pourrait tirer un coup. Au bout de 30 minutes, les portes du Centre furent juste devant nous, immenses et infranchissables pour un humain. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant le Hummer et Emmett alla se garer près de l'entrée._

_-Plus vite entrés plus vite ressortis, dis-je en entrant dans le hall d'accueil où un vampire arrivait déjà sur nous._

_-Puis-je vous aider messieurs? Demanda-t-il._

_-Nous avions rendez-vous pour une nouvelle humaine, répondis-je._

_-Votre nom ? Questionna-t-il en regardant dans son IPAD._

_-Cullen._

_-Bien suivez-moi messieurs._

_ Il nous mena par une porte, puis un couloir blanc à l'odeur de désinfectant. Nous passâmes une nouvelle porte, nous faisant arriver dans une court de promenade. Des humains flânaient tranquillement mais quand ils nous virent, ils arrêtèrent leurs discussions et nous regardèrent avec effroi. Aucun d'eux n'attiraient mon regard, ils étaient banals et leurs pensées m'assaillaient de toute part et je ne le supportais pas._

_-Vous n'avez quelque chose de spécial pour nous? Demandais-je en soupirant._

_-Eh bien nous avons eu un nouvel arrivage de rebelles ce matin mais ces esclaves ne sont pas encore prêts pour être achetés, répondit-il._

_-Montre-nous, ordonnais-je._

_-Bien._

_ Il nous emmena au fond de ma court et nous fit pénétrer dans un hangar où l'odeur de sang était presque suffocante. Des cris et des pleurs résonnaient dans l'enceinte pendant que le son du fouet qui claque contre un corps se fit entendre._

_-Visite! Cria le vampire qui nous accompagnait._

_-Hey Mike, le salua un autre vampire en s'approchant. Les nouveaux ne sont pas près à être montrés et tu le sais._

_-Oui mais ces messieurs ne sont pas n'importe quels clients, ce sont le Cullen._

_-Ah... eh bien venez._

_ Nous avançâmes dans le hangar jusqu'à arriver à des genres de cellules où étaient enfermées des humaines. Elles étaient par 2 ou 3 dans une cellule vitrée de 2 mètres sur 2 mètres, certaines étaient propres et habillées, d'autres sales et à moitié nues. Il y en avait quelques unes d'amochées mais rien de bien méchant._

_-Quelque chose vous intéresse-t-il? Demanda l'homme au fouet._

_ Un cri retentit soudain, déchirant l'air et claquant comme un coup de tonnerre suivit d'un grognement et d'un fort coup de fouet contre un corps._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Demanda Mike. Éric, combien de fois dois-je vous dire de prendre soin des nouveaux arrivants et pas de les battre! _

_-Je peux te dire qu'on a récupéré une sacré esclave, si on ne la tue pas avant d'arriver à la vendre, elle fera le grand bonheur de l'acheteur._

_-Montrez-la nous, leur ordonnais-je en les fixant._

_-Ed t'es pas fou, elle est même pas apprivoisé! S'exclama Emmett en me regardant._

_-Je veux juste la voir c'est tout._

_-Bien suivez-nous, nous dit Éric._

_ Il ouvrit une porte double et nous fit entrer dans une pièce immense avec une cuve et un tuyau d'arrosage, une table en aluminium et divers objets d'auscultation, des chaînes pendaient du plafond et se terminaient par des menottes. Mes narines furent attaquées par une odeur de sang, de sueur et de sperme, étrange d'ailleurs dans ce lieu._

_-Vous abusez des esclaves ? Questionna Jasper mal à l'aise._

_-Juste celles qui ne sont plus pures, et ce n'est que de temps en temps. On rééduque aussi les esclaves récalcitrantes pour leur maître dans cette pièce aussi, répondit Éric en poursuivant son chemin plus au fond._

_ Un nouveau cri perça l'atmosphère et le fouet claqua de nouveau._

_-Ah Éric te voilà! S'exclama un grand brun. Elle va finir par me rendre fou! _

_-Tu lui as fait une injection de morphine Ben?_

_-Si j'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus sans lui broyer les os je lui ferais, mais elle ne fait que bouger et je voudrais pas la casser._

_ Je repérais un cœur qui battait vite dans le coin de la pièce. Une jeune humaine était attachée dos à nous au plafond par des chaînes. Son dos était en sang et elle était complètement nue. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient emmêlés et tombaient dans son dos, elle était sur la pointe des pieds et semblait avoir du mal à garder cette position._

_-A trois on devrait y arriver, lui dit Mike. Veuillez nous excuser messieurs._

_-Bon on va refaire un tour ? Demanda Emmett. Je crois que j'en ai vu une qui me plairait bien._

_-Attends un peu Em', lui dis-je en les regardant faire l'injection à l'humaine. Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble._

_-Comme tu veux._

_ Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et en quelques secondes elle cessa de se débattre mais resta consciente. Éric la détacha et la traîna jusqu'à la cuve et la mis dedans en la faisant gémir de douleur. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et elle siffla sûrement à cause de la température plutôt froide. Il la savonna, la rinça et la sortit pour la sécher. Elle releva les yeux sur moi et je fus frappé par la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Je remarquais que ses cheveux avaient la même teinte chocolat, son corps était fin et sa poitrine ronde et sûrement ferme._

_-Baisse les yeux sale garce, la gronda Éric en lui faisant baisser la tête de force._

_ Il lui passa une espèce de robe assez courte beige après lui avoir mis de la pommade cicatrisante instantanée sur ses blessures. Il la mit ensuite devant nous après avoir passé un collier au bout d'une chaîne à son cou fin._

_-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Mike. Elle n'est pas dressée mais elle n'est pas vilaine à regarder._

_-Elle sent bon, lâcha Jasper en la fixant de ses yeux noirs._

_-En effet, si vous la prenez pour 100 000 euros on peut vous faire l'injection pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme gratuitement._

_-Pas plus de 60 000, dis-je._

_-80._

_-Je ne montrais pas au-dessus de 70, c'est à prendre ou à laisser._

_-OK, conclut Mike en me serrant la main. Fais-lui son injection Éric._

_-Mais ça va pas Edward! S'exclama Emmett. T'auras jamais la patience de dressée cette sauvage!_

_-J'ai envi d'un nouveau jouet, dis-je en regardant l'humaine qui se laissait faire pour son injection._

_-On était pas là pour ça, soupira mon frère. Carlisle nous a demandé de soulager le travail d'Esmé pas de te trouver un nouveau joujou._

_-Elle s'occupera de moi à la place de Jessica, lui dis-je alors que nous suivions Éric et Mike vers le bureau de transaction. Et Jessica aidera Esmé à ses tâches._

_-Mouai, fit-il pas convaincu. On verra combien de temps tu tiendras avec cette humaine, mais à mon avis pas longtemps._

_-Tu finiras par la tuer, ajouta Jasper. Si tu sentais son tempérament... je peux te dire qu'elle à un sacré caractère._

_ Je voulus prêter attention à ses pensées mais je n'entendais rien du tout venant d'elle. J'avais beau me concentrer sur elle mais rien à faire._

_-Pourquoi je te sens perturbé Edward ? Me questionna Jasper._

_-J'entends pas ses pensées, soupirais-je frustré. Elle est complètement silencieuse._

_-Bizarre._

_-Comme tu dis._

_ Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et je payais. Mike me donna le carnet de ma nouvelle humaine._

_-Inscrivez son nom quand vous aurez choisi et surtout de la mordez pas avant 3 jours minimum sinon vous la transformerez, me dit-il pendant que Éric me passait la chaîne. Merci de votre fidélité et nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. _

_-Oh que oui vous allez nous revoir bientôt! S'exclama Emmett. Surtout éduquez bien les humaines qu'on vous a signalé Jasper et moi._

_-Bien sûr monsieur._

_ Je tirais ma nouvelle humaine jusqu'à la sortie. Nous passâmes devant des vitres où derrière, des humains étaient enfermés. Une esclave d'un certain âge se colla à la vitre et la mienne en fit de même. Elles se parlaient juste en remuant les lèvres. _

_-Je t'aime ma chérie, lui mima la femme en face de nous. N'aie pas peur, on sera de nouveau ensemble dans le monde des Dieux._

_-Aller on y va, lui ordonnais-je en donnant un coup sec sur la chaîne. On ne va pas s'éterniser ici._

_ Je relevais mon humaine qui était tombée au sol et la tirait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Arrivés au Hummer, je me demandais s'il fallait la mettre dans le coffre ou non. Je décidais de la faire monter avec moi à l'arrière où elle se colla le plus possible contre la fenêtre, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Emmett prit le volant et discutait avec Jasper pendant que je regardait mon humaine. Je voyait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues grâce au reflet de la vitre, mais elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Je la laissais faire, je n'étais peut-être pas un vampire gentil mais je n'étais pas horriblement méchant non plus. Nous arrivâmes à la villa et Emmett et Jasper disparurent dans la maison pendant que Jessica attendait à l'entrée avec Esmé et Angéla. _

_-Bonjour Edward, me salua Esmé que je n'avais pas vu ce matin._

_-Bonjour Esmé, lui répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Voici ma nouvelle humaine._

_-Ta nouvelle humaine? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

_-Oui, Jessica va dés maintenant t'aider dans tes tâches. Carlisle ne veut plus que tu te surmènes alors je me suis pris une nouvelle esclave pour que Jessica puisse te venir en aide._

_-Puisque maître Carlisle en a décidé ainsi et que tu souhaites que se soit Jessica qui m'aide je ne peux que vous en remercier tous les 2. veux-tu que je m'occupe de ton humaine ?_

_-Non merci, je vais lui faire faire moi-même le tour de la maison, répondis-je en entendant les pensées fulminatoires de Jessica. Et arrête de penser n'importe quoi Jess... tu m'ennuyais alors j'ai choisi une nouvelle humaine moins docile et moins bruyante que toi._

_ Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et décidai de l'emmener en premier lieu à mon étage où elle allait vivre._

_-Tout le dernier étage est pour moi, lui expliquais-je en continuant de monter. Le premier c'est Emmett, puis le second Jasper, le troisième celui de mon père et le quatrième pour moi. Les esclaves sont hébergées au rez de chaussée mais toi tu vas prendre la place de Jessica près de ma chambre. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper de cette maison, je préfère te le dire tout de suite. Tu as vu les clôtures autour de la propriété? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle acquiesçait doucement. Elles sont électriques et pourvues de caméras à détection de chaleur donc pas moyen pour toi de t'échapper, alors ne cherche pas à essayer, tu perdrais ton temps et le mien en passant._

_ Je la fis entrer dans mes appartements et lui montrais ma salle de détente avec ma télé et mes consoles ainsi que ma bibliothèque. La salle de bain tout juste refaite avec jacuzzi et douche à multiples jets, les toilettes pour elle. Je lui faire le tour de mon dressing et de la place que ses affaires allaient prendre. Je lui montrais ensuite sa chambre où il n'y avait qu'un lit et une table de chevet et enfin je terminais par ma chambre où il y avait mon lit King size, mon écran plat, la cheminée. Elle me regarda étonnée._

_-J'aime bien l'effet que ça donne quand elle est allumée et tu l'apprécieras cet hiver quand il fera froid. Viens-là, ajoutais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit._

_ Elle ne bougeait pas de sa place, me regardant avec défit. Je soupirais et tirait sur la chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout entre mes jambes écartées._

_-Ne commence pas veux-tu, je veux te retirer ton collier alors ne me fait pas regretter. C'est quoi ton prénom?_

_-..._

_-Ta chienne de mère t'a bien donné un nom._

_-..._

_-Bien, puisque tu as la langue dans ta poche je vais te trouver un nom... que dis-tu de Lassie? Non trop mignon. Ou alors Vodka? Malibu? Peut-être que je vais t'appeler Causette!_

_-Je m'appelle Isabella, me dit-elle d'une voix d'ange._

_-Isabella, répétais-je en laissant son prénom rouler sur ma langue comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Bien, moi c'est Edward et comme tu as du le comprendre je suis ton nouveau maître. Nous allons aller faire les magasins cette après-midi pour acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin pendant que Jessica débarrassera ses affaires de ta nouvelle chambre._

_ Je la regardais fixement, détaillant les traits fins de son visage au teint presque translucide. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient eux aussi, cherchant à savoir si j'étais oui ou non un vampire dangereux._

_-Cesse de me regarder comme ça Isabella, lui ordonnais-je._

_-Vous êtes des créatures étranges vous les suceurs de sang, dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière._

_ Je la pris par les cheveux et la retournais à vitesse vampirique. Elle se retrouva couchée sur mon lit avec moi au-dessus d'elle._

_-Lâche-moi espèce de sangsue! Cria-t-elle en se débattant._

_-Calme-toi, dis-je en serrant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Je t'ordonne de te calmer._

_-Va te faire foutre connard!_

_ Non de Dieu elle était coriace cette petite mais pas assez face à moi. Elle ne cessait de bouger et j'attendais patiemment qu'elle s'épuise. Manque de bol, avec ses jambes écartées, son sexe frottait contre le mien ce qui déclencha une érection. _

_-Si tu continue à bouger je risque de vouloir pénétrer ta petite chatte, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille ce qui la fit arrêter net._

_ Je la regardais, elle avait l'air effrayée de ce que je venais de dire._

_-Tu le feras pas hein? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_-Non rassure-toi, répondis-je en me redressant légèrement. Pas comme ça, pas comme punition. Je n'utilise jamais le sexe pour punir mes esclaves. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'y passeras pas ma petite tigresse. Mais je te conseil de ne pas t'amuser à me parler comme tu viens de le faire, tu vas m'obéir et ne pas me répondre. _

_ Sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que son cœur et je décidais de me lever._

_-Aller debout, lui dis-je. Je reviens dans 5 minutes, passe à la salle de bain et au toilettes pendant mon absence._

_ Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de mon étage et repérais Jessica dans la laverie._

_-Jessica viens ici, lui ordonnais-je une fois arrivé au sous-sol. _

_-Votre nouvelle humaine ne vous satisfait pas? Demanda-t-elle mauvaise en me voyant déboucler ma ceinture._

_-Sers-toi de ta bouche au lieu de parler._

_ Elle se mit à genou et me prit dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Elle était douée et savait très bien s'y prendre, sa langue sur mon gland, ses dents le long de ma hampe, ses mains sur mes bourses._

_-Oh Dieu Jess plus vite!_

_ Quelques minutes plus tard je venais dans sa bouche en de longs jets qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Je me rajustais pendant qu'elle se relevait et se remettait à son travail._

_-Je pars avec Isabella pour lui acheter des affaires, lui dis-je. Pendant notre absence tu videras le dressing et la chambre de toutes tes affaires pour lui faire de la place._

_-Bien Edward._

_ Je repartis rejoindre mon humaine dans ma chambre pour la récupérer. Je la retrouvais dans ma chambre près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt de Forks._

_-Tu es prête?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors viens, il faut qu'on soit rentrés tôt pour que tu puisses dormir._

_ Je la dirigeais pour que nous puissions rejoindre le garage où se trouvait ma voiture, ma précieuse Volvo C30 grise. Je lui ouvris la porte passager et la refermais une fois qu'elle fut installée. Je me mis à ma place et démarrais, direction Seattle. Je la regardais de biais et je remarquais qu'elle avait la même position que dans le Hummer, les genoux contre sa poitrine._

_-Es-tu vierge Isabella? Lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment en la regardant._

_ Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure et rougir à ma question, son cœur s'emballa et ça me fit sourire._

_-Oui, répondit-elle doucement._

_-Je vois. Tu as déjà vu un homme nu?_

_-Un homme oui, une sangsue non._

_-Les Vampires sont faits de la même manière puisqu'à la base nous sommes des hommes, dis-je en insistant sur le mot vampire._

_-Et c'est sensé me rassurer?_

_-Non, je te le dis c'est tout. Je ne suis pas très patient comme vampire, tu dois faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire et quand tu dois le faire. Tu m'appartiens, tu ne t'occupes que de moi sauf si un membre de ma famille te demande et juste ma famille. A partir de demain tu t'occuperas de faire le ménage à mon étage, laver mon linge, m'apporter du sang aux heures que je t'indiquerais demain. Et bien sûr tu me serviras avec ta bouche ou ta petite chatte quand j'en aurais envie. C'est clair ?_

_-Va te faire foutre Edward Cullen, toi et tes règles à la con!_

_ Je freinais d'un coup et m'arrêtais sur le bas côté. Je sortais en vitesse vampirique, j'ouvris sa porte et l'arrachais à son siège. Je la plaquais brutalement sur le capot de ma voiture._

_-Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter espèce de garce! M'énervais-je. C'est moi qui commande et crois-le ou non je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre une bonne raclée si tu n'obéis pas! Je ne suis pas patient et si tu refuse d'exécuter un ordre je t'obligerais à le faire tu as compris?_

_-Oui, répondit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes._

_-Bien alors remonte dans la voiture._

_ Elle fit ce que je dis et nous reprîmes la route en silence. Après 1h de voiture dans le silence complet je la regardais de nouveau et souris. Elle s'était endormie, prostrée contre la fenêtre froide. Nous finîmes par arriver au centre commerciale et l'arrêt de la voiture la réveilla en sursaut._

_-On est arrivé, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture._

_ Je la dirigeais vers l'entrée et nous entrâmes tranquillement, elle derrière moi. Depuis la découverte des vampires aux yeux des humains, nous étions devenus plus nombreux que les humains et maintenant c'est nous qui nous promenions dans les rues et dans les magasins pendant que les humains nous servaient ou se cachaient dans les forêts et les déserts. Je l'emmenais d'abord chez le coiffeur pour humains qui s'occupait de nos humaines habituellement._

_-Ah Edward quelle surprise! S'exclama Heidi une vieille amie qui tenait la boutique._

_-Comment vas-tu?_

_-Mais je vais bien et toi?_

_-Pareil... je t'apporte ma nouvelle esclave pour que tu t'occupes d'elle. Ils ne savent pas s'occuper d'une femelle au Centre et ses cheveux ont besoin d'être démêlés et égalisés, mais attention, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient courts. _

_-Bien mon commandant!_

_-Je te la laisse, je vais lui acheter des vêtements pendant ce temps._

_-Je te la maquille?_

_-Tu fais comme d'habitude Heidi, je te fait confiance tu connais ton métier! _

_ Je laissais Isabella aux soins de ma vieille amie et partais en direction de la boutique de lingerie Victoria's Secret. Je lui pris des sous-vêtements en dentelle, des caracos, baby dolls, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la voir dedans. Je passais ensuite dans les magasins de fringues pour lui prendre des robes courtes comme j'aimais. Je fis un aller-retour pour porter les sacs jusqu'à la voiture et je remarquais que ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'avais laissé Isabella au salon. Je remontais rapidement et au moment où j'entrais Heidi venait de finir son chef d'œuvre sur elle et franchement elle était superbe. Ses cheveux démêlés et égalisés tombaient en cascade bouclée sur ses épaules et jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était légèrement maquillée et ses lèvres roses brillaient doucement sous la lumière._

_-Alors Edward qu'en pense-tu?_

_-Elle est parfaite, dis-je en sortant ma carte pour payer. Comme toujours tu sais les rendre sublimes._

_-Ouh un compliment de la part d'Edward Cullen, ça vaut chère ça!_

_-Très chère! Merci Heidi, n'oublie pas l'anniversaire d'Emmett dans 15 jours._

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il m'amènera le cadeau de ton frère ce jour-là pour lui faire la surprise._

_-Dans ce cas je te laisse._

_ Nous sortîmes du salon et j'emmenais Isabella dans un magasin de chaussures, je ne supportais plus de la voir marcher pieds nus. Je la fis asseoir sur un banc et allais lui chercher des chaussures pour aller avec ses tenues. Je pris des talons hauts de toutes tailles pour l'habituer petit à petit et elle allait commencer par des ballerines aujourd'hui. Je lui amenais et lui tendis pour qu'elle les enfile._

_-Je n'ai jamais marcher avec des chaussures Edward, me dit-elle en regardant ses pieds dans les ballerines que je venais de lui mettre._

_-Tu apprendras, ces chaussures sont la base et toutes les semaines tu changeras la hauteur des talons jusqu'à porter des talons de 12cm voir plus._

_-Mais je vais me briser une cheville!_

_-Mais non, c'est une question d'habitude, aller il faut partir._

_-Je peux te demander quelque chose? Me demanda-t-elle pendant que je payais._

_-Vas-y._

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre quelque chose à manger pour moi sur la route? _

_-Oui bien sûr._

_ Nous passâmes dans le magasin pour la nourriture humaine et elle choisit ce qu'elle voulait pour manger, puis dans les produits de beauté et de maquillage. Puis nous reprîmes la route pour la villa où elle s'endormit après avoir mangé. Elle ne se réveilla pas avant que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Je la fis entrer dans le hall de la maison et décidais qu'il était trop tard pour lui faire visiter la maison. Alors je la fis monter jusque dans sa chambre mais je grognais en voyant que les draps n'étaient pas mis sur son lit._

_-Tu vas dormir dans mon lit, lui dis-je. Je vais te sortir ta tenue pour la nuit._

_-Bien._

_-Va à la salle de bain et démaquille-toi avec ça, lui dis-je en lui tendant les lingettes. Brosse-toi les dents et rejoins-moi dans le dressing._

_ Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et pendant que je rangeais ses nouvelles affaires, elle fit sa toilette avant de rejoindre. Je lui tendis un baby doll de couleur rubis avec des motifs de plume dessus avec un shorty de la même couleur. Elle les prit et nous allâmes jusque dans la chambre._

_-Change-toi, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit pour la regarder._

_-Ici?_

_-Oui, je t'ai déjà vu nue Isabella au Centre, maintenant change-toi._

_ Tout en me regardant elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules et cette dernière glissa le long de son corps superbe. Rien qu'à la voir comme ça j'en avais la gaule._

_-As-tu déjà eu un orgasme Isabella ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre le shorty._

_-Non._

_-Un homme n'a jamais touché ta petite chatte? M'étonnais-je._

_-Juste au Centre pour savoir si j'étais saine._

_-Viens t'allonger sur le lit, lui dis-je._

_ Son cœur battit plus vite alors qu'elle approchait de moi et grimpait sur le lit. Elle se coucha sur le dos et je la regardais de bas en haut et je souris en voyant que Heidi lui avait fait une épilation totale de son intimité. _

_-Je vais te donner ton premier orgasme Isabella, lui dis-je en me mettant au-dessus d'elle et en lui écartant ses cuisses de mes genoux. Profites-en bien parce que tu n'en aura pas à chaque fois._

_-ça fait mal un orgasme? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant rire._

_-Bien au contraire, tu vas voir._

_ Je me penchais et embrassais sa jugulaire en fermant fort les yeux, luttant pour ne pas planter mes dents dans sa peau tendre. Je voulais attendre que le produit fasse effet pour la mordre pendant que je prendrais mon pied en elle. Pour le moment je voulais qu'elle apprenne alors je descendis mes baisers le long de sa poitrine et je pris un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres. Je le suçais et le mordillais pendant que je faisais rouler l'autre entre mes doigts. Je souris en inversant alors qu'elle gémissait et se cambrait contre moi._

_-Tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux les pièces sont insonorisées, lui dis-je en relâchant sa pointe durcie. Mais fait attention, je ne supporte pas celles qui hurlent comme des possédées. _

_ Je remis ma bouche sur sa peau si chaude et descendis le long de son estomac jusqu'à son aine. Je sentais son désir et quand je regardais sa chatte, je remarquais qu'elle coulait carrément. Je grognais et posais ma bouche sur son sexe, lui envoyant une salve de plaisir ce qui la fit se cambrer et gémir plus fort. Je suçait son clitoris et passais ensuite ma langue le long de sa fente trempée. Dieu qu'elle était délicieuse! Je passais ses jambes sur mes épaules et je joignis ma main à ma langue. J'entrais lentement un doigt en elle tout en mordillant son petit bouton de plaisir._

_-Edward, gémit-elle tout doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_-Tu sens ce qui monte en toi Isabella? Cette boule dans ton ventre qui ne demande qu'à exploser._

_-Oui... oui je le sens Edward! Geignit-elle. Ça fait mal._

_-Je vais te soulager, dis-je en retournant à ma tâche._

_ J'inversais entre mon doigt et ma langue. J'allais faire de long cercle sur son clitoris avec mon pouce et je pénétrais en elle avec ma langue. Je la regardais alors qu'elle se mordait le doigt pour ne pas hurler. Je changeais une nouvelle fois mais imprimais cette fois un va et vient de mon doigt en elle. Je repris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et le mordillais en même temps. Et là elle explosa complètement en se mordant le doigts très fort. Je lapais toute la jouissance qui coulait de sa fente pendant qu'elle se remettait de son premier orgasme. Lorsque sa respiration fut de nouveau normal et je revins sur elle._

_-Suce ce doigt qui t'a fait tant de bien Isabella, lui ordonnais-je en lui mettant dans la bouche. Tu as aimé hein?_

_-Oui Edward, répondit-elle en rougissant._

_ Je me levais et entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise et la retirais avant de la poser sur la chaise près du lit. Je regardais Isabella nue sur mon lit et qui me fixait en mordant de nouveau sa lèvre et en rougissant. J'ouvris ma ceinture et mon jean et les retirais après mes chaussures et chaussettes._

_-As-tu déjà donné un orgasme à un homme?_

_-Oui aux vampires du Centre._

_-Éric?_

_-Oui et Ben aussi._

_-Alors tu sais sucer une queue, en conclus-je en abaissant mon boxer._

_-Oui, déglutit-elle en voyant mon sexe dressé et dur comme un roc._

_-Alors montre-moi comment tu t'en sors._

_-C'est eux qui me guidaient._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est de la découverte, apprends juste ce que j'aime ce soir._

_ Elle se leva et se mit à genoux juste devant moi et se saisit de mon sexe dans sa main et le serra doucement. Elle se pencha et me prit doucement dans sa bouche chaude et douce. Je lui indiquais la vitesse, quand utiliser ses mains et sa langue, et surtout ses dents. Même sans expérience elle était dix fois plus douée que Jessica. Elle eut un haut de cœur quand ma bite alla taper contre le fond de sa gorge._

_-Détends ta gorge Isabella, lui dis-je en serrant ses cheveux dans mes mains. Oui c'est bon comme ça, suce plus fort ma belle!_

_ Je lui fis accélérer le rythme jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans sa bouche. Elle avala tout ce que je lui donnais et je me retirais en lâchant un soupir de contentement. _

_-Va te brosser les dents et ensuite tu iras te coucher, lui dis-je en la dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Je vais prendre une douche._

_ Je rentrais dans la douche italienne qui faisait face au lavabo et regardais Isabella prendre sa brosse à dent et la regarder étrangement._

_-Mets du dentifrice dessus et frotte tes dents avec, lui expliquais-je en allumant l'eau._

_ J'oubliais qu'elle était tout juste arrivée dans la civilisation, qu'elle venait d'être capturée il y a très très peu de temps. Elle était si calme et docile, autant que le peu d'instruction sur sa vie d'esclave lui permette. Je la regardais faire grâce au reflet du miroir. Bizarrement elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre, peut-être pas forcément comme il faut mais elle le faisait bien. Je me retournais quand elle rinçait sa bouche et pris mon gel douche pour me savonner. Après m'être rincé je pris ma serviette et me séchais en constatant qu'Isabella étais sortie. Je rejoignis la chambre et je bandais direct en la voyant se pencher sur le lit et prendre son vêtement pour la nuit. Elle passa le shorty puis le haut pourpre. _

_-Tu n'es toujours pas couchée, constatais-je en la faisant sursauter._

_-Euh non._

_-Dépêche-toi Isabella, ma patience à des limites qui sont vites atteintes._

_ Elle ouvrit les draps du côté droit et se glissa en-dessous, puis elle leva les yeux sur moi. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et retira la serviette d'autour de ma taille et la posais sur une chaise avant d'aller vers le dressing. Je pris un boxer propre, un jean et une chemise pour ensuite aller m'habiller dans la chambre, face à elle pour qu'elle me voit. Je me vêtis en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir mais je savais que ses yeux étaient sur moi. Son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort, sa respiration plus courte. Je relevais les yeux vers elle en boutonnant ma chemise et je souris en la voyant rougir et elle baissa les yeux._

_-Tu devrais dormir, lui dis-je. Demain tu seras debout de bonne heure pour me servir mon déjeuner, je te réveillerais._

_ Je sortis de la chambre, puis de la maison pour aller chez Tanya pour aller tirer un coup sans faire attention ni à mes gestes, ni à ma force. Demain serait un autre jour pour éduquer ma nouvelle esclave._


	3. Jamais je ne serais à toi!

_******Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review plutôt encourageante.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_Jamais je ne serais toi!_

_PDV Bella_

_ Alors qu'un jour j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais auprès des miens, nous fûmes dénichés, traqués et capturés par une horde de vampires plus sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Je me souviens quand j'étais jeune et que je vivais dans une maison avec ma mère, esclave de vampire. Ils l'avaient faite s'accoupler avec un autre esclave d'une autre famille sous leurs yeux. Elle m'avait raconté que c'était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et puis un soir, elle m'avait réveillée et nous nous étions échappées toutes les 2, retrouvant d'autres humains dans des terres boisées humides et ensoleillées. J'y avais passé 13 ans, les plus belles et tranquilles de ma vie. Mais maintenant je me retrouve dans le lit d'un vampire impatient, tyran, colérique qui profite de mon corps et essaie de briser mon âme. Même si je fais tout pour me faire passer docile, mon âme elle ne cherche à retrouver sa liberté volée. Quand ses mains et ses lèvres avaient touché ma peau, mon corps avait trahi mon désir alors que je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas me laisser adoucir par ce vampire à la beauté envoûtante. Ses cheveux bronze à effet mal coiffé, son regard d'un rouge profond me glaçait le sang à chaque que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, son corps taillé pour la force et la vitesse avec ses muscles longs et forts, ses abdos durs et dessinés et un sexe large et long. C'était la première fois que je voyais le corps nu du sexe opposé et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait. Son lit était immense et ses draps étaient doux, glissant et confortables, m'incitant à dormir mais je n'osais fermer les yeux un seul instant de peur qu'il ne revienne. Pourtant mes yeux se fermèrent après que j'eus regarder une dernière fois le réveil qui indiquait 5h._

_-Debout fainéante! S'exclama une voix de femme. Lève-toi! Maître Edward n'aime pas les lève tard!_

_ J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se porta sur le réveil, 6h30. Je regardais ensuite la personne qui m'avait réveillée et reconnus Jessica qui me fixait d'un œil mauvais. Elle tira sur la couette et le froid mordit ma peau chaude, ce qui me fit frissonner._

_-Estime-toi heureuse que se soit moi et pas maître Edward, dit-elle mauvaise. Dépêche-toi, tu as des corvées à faire!_

_-Lesquelles? Demandais-je en me levant._

_-Tu dois faire le ménage de l'étage de maître Edward tous les jours, faire son linge tous les 4 jours et lui apporter son repas 3 fois par jour. Maintenant habille-toi avec ce qu'il t'a acheté hier._

_ Je me levais à contre cœur et allais dans le dressing où je pris une robe rouge assez courte avec un shorty accordé et les mêmes chaussures qu'hier. Je m'habillais et rejoignis la chambre où la vipère m'attendait._

_-Tu sais te maquiller?_

_-Non._

_-Tant pis pour toi. Maintenant au boulot! Les ustensiles sont là et ne traîne pas._

_ Je lui tirais puérilement la langue quand elle eut le dos tourné et entrais dans le local où se trouvait tout un tas de bazar. Je reconnus un balais bien mieux que celui qui nous servait dans la cabane avec ma mère. Il y avait aussi tout un tas de tissus et des bombes de je ne sais pas quoi sur des étagères. Ne sachant pas lire, je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi servait tous ces machins. Je restais un long moment à regarder les produits quand des pas résonnèrent dans l'appartement._

_-Bordel! Entendis-je de la chambre. Isabella où es-tu?_

_ C'était Edward et il semblait hors de lui. Je sortis de la pièce et me rendis dans la chambre où il se trouvais, me tournant le dos et regardant le lit défait._

_-Je suis là, répondis-je d'une petite voix._

_ Il se retourna et vint vers moi. Je sentis une brûlure sur ma joue et me retrouvais au sol à ses pieds. Je compris qu'il m'avait frappé mais je ne compris pas pourquoi._

_-Où étais-tu?_

_-Dans le local des produits, répondis-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait le lit._

_-Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je viendrai te réveiller?_

_-Si mais..._

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure? Hurla-t-il en me secouant._

_-Jessica est venue me réveiller à 6h30 pour me dire de m'occuper de mes corvées avant que tu ne revienne, expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux en comprenant. _

_-Jessica? Mais de quoi elle se mêle elle! Cria-t-il en m'entraînant avec lui dans les escaliers. Où est Jessica? Demanda-t-il à Esmé._

_-Dans les appartements de Jasper, répondit-elle en le regardant surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas._

_ Nous repartîmes dans les escaliers et entrâmes dans un petit salon douillet. Jessica était dans la chambre immense ressemblant à celle à Edward. Elle s'arrêta et nous regarda étrangement._

_-Je peux vous aider maître Edward? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant._

_-Pourquoi es-tu allée réveiller Isabella à 6h30?_

_-Parce que tu n'étais pas là et que je sais que tu aime que tout sois propre de bonne heure dans tes appartements, répondit-elle apeurée. Je m'assurais juste que Isabella se débrouillait toute seule mais elle dormait encore alors je l'ai réveillée pour lui éviter une correction de ta part.7_

_-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires à présent, lui dit-il durement. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais la prochaine ce ne sera pas la même chose tu peux me faire confiance._

_ Il tourna les talons et pris la sortie tandis que Jessica me foudroyait du regard alors que je prenais la suite de Edward qui grognais comme un animal. Nous retournâmes dans ses appartements et il s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le petit salon. Je restais sans bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire puis je me souvins de ce que faisait Rosalie, l'une de mes meilleures amies quand quelqu'un était dans le même état. Je m'approchais de son dos et posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Je le massais tranquillement et le sentis se détendre peu à peu entre mes doigts tremblant._

_-Tu as des doigts de fée, murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête en arrière. J'ai eu une nuit de folie en plus, Tanya a été particulièrement fougueuse alors je te raconte pas._

_-Qui est Tanya, osais-je demander en passant mes mains sur sa gorge._

_-Une vampire qui a le béguin pour moi et qui écarte volontiers les cuisses quand j'en ai besoin, répondit-il en saisissant l'un de mes poignet pour respirer mon odeur. Tu sens tellement bon que s'en est une torture d'attendre encore 2 jours pour goûter à ton sang._

_-Je vais avoir mal?_

_-Quand je te mordrais où quand j'entrerai pour la première fois ma bite dans ta petite chatte serrée?_

_-Les deux, dis-je en tressaillant de dégoût._

_-Si tu ne résiste pas quand je te mordrais tu ne sentiras pas de douleur mais de l'inconfort. Par contre quand je vais te pénétrer la première fois tu auras mal mais je ne peux rien pour atténuer la douleur. Tu as peur?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas peur de la douleur._

_-Alors pourquoi tu as poser la question?_

_-Pour savoir à quoi m'attendre._

_-Ne t'en fait pas à l'avance Isabella, ronronna-t-il alors que je reprenais mon massage juste à la base de ses cheveux. J'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire souffrir mais je ne te garantis rien. Je ne me contrôle pas souvent quand je baise une humaine mais plus quand même qu'avec un vampire._

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention._

_-Non._

_ Je me mis à masser son crâne distraitement, pensant à ce qui m'attendait ici avec ce vampire aussi lunatique que moi. Edward se mit à ronronner doucement sous mes massages et il se trouvait plus détendu qu'à son arrivée._

_-Où as-tu appris à masser comme ça? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. _

_-Ma meilleure amie le faisait aux autres, c'est en la regardant faire que j'ai appris. _

_-Je vais aller demander à Esmé qu'elle vienne pour t'expliquer tes tâches et te montrer les différents produits d'entretien, dit-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce._

_ Je restais un moment sans bouger puis allais regarder par la grande baie vitrée. Tout la maison était entourée de forêt et de clôtures électrifiées, empêchant toute évasion. Je commençais à me rendre compte que jamais je ne pourrais m'évader d'ici sans me faire attraper par un vampire de la maison._

_-Isabella? M'interrompit Esmé qui arrivait seule. Maître Edward m'a demandé de venir te montrer tes tâches._

_ Je la détaillais alors qu'elle m'indiquait comment aérer et faire le lit du vampire qui me servait de tortionnaire. Esmé avait les traits doux et maternels, elle avait des cheveux couleur caramel, des yeux bruns clair et une silhouette plutôt petite et fine. Elle m'indiquait aussi les produits et les ustensiles pour balayer et lustrer le sol, les meubles et les vitres. J'avais la matinée pour faire ce travail en plus du linge tous les 3 jours à laver, à étendre et à repasser les vêtements de la dernière lessive._

_-Tu as largement le temps de faire tout cela en une matinée avant l'heure du repas de maître Edward, me dit Esmé en me souriant doucement. Maintenant que tout est fait, je vais te montrer le reste de la maison et te présenter à maître Carlisle où tu retrouveras maître Edward._

_ Elle me montra les appartements d'Emmett et de Jasper que j'avais déjà entre aperçue. S'en suivit la cuisine, le salon, la piscine intérieure, la salle de sport, le hammam et le sauna, le jacuzzi et enfin la salle de réception. Nous passâmes un couloir où se trouvait 2 portes, la bibliothèque et le bureau de Carlisle, le maître de maison. Esmé frappa et attendit l'ordre d'entrer avant de pénétrer dans la pièce lumineuse alors que je la suivais de près. Edward était là avec un autre vampire en face de lui derrière un immense bureau. Ce dernier était d'un blond platine, grand et musclé. Je fus choqué quand il posa ses yeux sur moi. Au lieu d'être d'un rouge flamboyant, ils étaient d'une couleur or, chaude et lumineuse. Il me sourit doucement et je détournais le regard sur Edward qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Bonjour Isabella, me salua Carlisle en me faisant me détourner du regard sombre du vampire. Je suis ravi de pouvoir te compter parmi les membres de cette maison. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, médecin pour humains et écrivain à mes heures perdues._

_-Ravi de le savoir, marmonnais-je en sachant bien qu'ils m'avaient compris._

_-Isabella, m'avertit Edward alors que Carlisle riait doucement._

_-Je sens que tu vas avoir du fil à retordre avec elle mon fils. _

_ Mon fils? C'est une blague ou un gag? Edward me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans la cuisine où il me montra quel sang lui prendre, la dose et la température qu'il voulait, en gros celle d'un corps comme le mien. Il m'emmena ensuite à ses appartements où il s'installa et alluma le grand écran plat de la chambre._

_-Déshabille-toi et couche-toi sur le lit comme hier, me dit-il en retirant sa chemise._

_ Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore? Me demandais-je en m'allongeant sur le lit, totalement nue une fois de plus sous son regard noir._

…_..._

_POV Edward_

_ Elle était là étendue sur mon lit, plus splendide que ce qui devrait être permis. Jamais je n'avais regardé une humaine de cette façon, sa simple vue me filait la gaule d'enfer. _

_-Je veux mélanger la saveur de ta peau et le sang, dis-je en prenant le verre posé sur la petite table avant de monter sur le lit. Je t'interdis de bouger et de jouir._

_ Je versais du liquide épais le long de sa gorge puis sur chacun de ses seins. Je léchais la peau fine de sa gorge, longeant ses veines palpitantes de sang chaud. Je pris ensuite chacune de ses pointes entre mes lèvres, les suçant et les mordillant alternativement. Isabella gémissait et se cambrait contre ma bouche, serrant les draps entre ses doigts aux phalanges blanchies par la pression. J'en versais sur son ventre jusqu'à son pubis et en fit de même que pour ses seins. Sa peau était si chaude et douce, son goût était incomparable et j'avais hâte d'être Mercredi soir pour plonger sans ses chairs brûlantes et moites, plantant mes dents dans sa peau pour en tirer ce doux nectar qui m'appelait sans cesse. Isabella écarta elle-même ses cuisses en sentant mes lèvres descendre vers son intimité luisante où je versais le reste de sang. Je plongeais sur son sexe et lapais le jus qui s'y écoulait mélangé au sang tiède. Elle gémit plus fort et arqua son dos, se mordant la lèvre inférieurs en tentant de ne pas jouir. Étonnamment je voulais la voir jouir mais je voulais aussi savoir combien de temps elle pourrait tenir car j'étais endurant et j'aimais passer du temps dans les chattes chaudes et serrées des humaines. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait toujours avoir une tension en elle, donc pas d'orgasme tant que je ne l'avais pas décidé. J'entrais alors mon majeur en elle doucement pour ne pas briser son hymen avant l'heure. Je ne serais pas capable de me retenir de la mordre si ça venait à être le cas. Je commençais des vas et viens lents, allant doucement de plus en plus vite et j'osais ajouter mon index à la route, toujours délicatement._

_-Edward pitié, gémit-elle en mordant son doigt alors que je suçais son clitoris gonflé._

_-Tu dois tenir Isabella... le plus possible, lui dis-je en accélérant le rythme de mes doigts en elle._

_-Je t'en supplie Edward, geignit-elle en se tortillant._

_ J'arrêtais tout mouvements et retirais mes doigts de son antre chaude. Je retirais le reste de mes vêtements et m'allongeais sur elle entre ses jambes._

_-Serre tes cuisses contre mes hanches, lui ordonnais-je en la fixant dans les yeux. Tu ne dois pas jouir encore Isabella mais tu peux exprimer ton plaisir comme tu l'entends._

_ Je commençais alors à me mouvoir contre elle, frottant mon sexe entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle était si chaude alors que je n'étais même pas en elle, ses jus s'étalaient sur ma verge plus dure que jamais. Elle frottait contre son clitoris à chaque coup de rein, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Mes lèvres contre sa gorge se pressèrent contre elle fortement en suçant la peau fine durement._

_-Edward pitié, reprit-elle en osant bouger ses mains sur mon corps pour les poser contre mes reins._

_-Isabella, murmurais-je en appuyant plus fort contre nos 2 sexes. Je vais jouir pendant que toi tu ne pourras pas... mon Dieu c'est si chaud et si humide au bord de ta petite chatte vierge._

_ Je ne me retins pas plus longtemps avant de prendre ma queue et de me branler contre sa chatte jusqu'à jouir sur elle. Isabella me regardait le souffle court et de la colère plein les yeux, on aurait dit un chaton qui se prenait pour un tigre. _

_-Tu es jolie pour une humaine, lui dis-je en détaillant son corps pâle. Une corps parfait, blanc comme une statue et la peau douce et si brûlante._

_-Comparée à ta peau à toi qui est gelée c'est sûre que la mienne te paraît brûlante, me lança-t-elle hargneuse. _

_-Tu mordrais si tu pouvais hein?_

_-Oh oui et tu n'y survivrais pas!_

_ Je me mis à rire et me dégageais de sur elle pour me mettre sur le dos sans cesser de rire._

_-Suis-je si drôle? Demanda-t-elle d'une façon qui me fit lever la tête._

_-Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça, la questionnais-je alors qu'elle baissait les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure._

_-Je suis née dans un nid de sangsue, répondit-elle alors que je grognais à son terme peu élogieux. Ma mère était à leur service et mon père était un « reproducteur », mima-t-elle avec ses doigts, d'un autre clan et je suis née pour servir le nid de ma mère._

_-Mais vous avez pu fuir, conclus-je._

_-Dés qu'on en a eu l'occasion._

_-Sache qu'ici tu ne pourras t'enfuir, lui dis-je en me penchant au-dessus de son visage. Tu m'appartiens à jamais Isabella, terminais-je à son oreille._

_-Même quand je serais vieille et incapable de te servir sexuellement ou en tant que ton petit repas?_

_-Soit tu seras morte avant sous mes coups de reins soit en donnant naissance à un enfant, ou bien sous un vampire incapable de contrôler sa soif, lui répondis-je en sentant ma verge durcir rien qu'à ces mots._

_-Tu laisserais d'autres vampires se nourrirent de moi?_

_-Pour punition oui ou pendant un jeu, dis-je en me remettant au-dessus d'elle pour frotter ma verge contre ses lèvres chaudes._

_-Un jeu?_

_-Hmmm oui, gémis-je en laissant mon sexe coulisser durement entre ses lèvres humides. Tellement envie d'être en toi! _

_ En plus de mes gémissements, les siens se faisaient entendre. Au moins je ne la laissais pas de marbre, ce qui était plutôt rassurant pour ma virilité masculine. À chaque fois que mon gland cognait contre son clitoris, je lui arrachais un cri d'extase. Je finis par jouir une seconde fois sur elle pendant qu'elle me regardait me branler et éjaculer sur elle. Je posais ma main sur sa chatte brûlante et la frottais, massant son point de désir jusqu'à ce que je la sente prête à venir mais à chaque fois elle se reprenait et je lui souriais pour l'encourager. Elle dura comme cela quelques minutes puis demanda grâce._

_-Tu peux jouir Isabella, lui dis-je alors qu'elle laissait sa jouissance la transporter à des lieues de cette chambre._

_ Elle était si belle, perdue ainsi dans un orgasme si puissant que le fin tissus des draps de soie crissèrent sous ses doigts contractés. Je pris son poing et détendis un à un ses doigts le temps qu'elle se reprenne, que son cœur batte normalement. Ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard et elle rouvrit ses yeux chocolat sur moi. En la regardant, un détail me vînt à l'esprit et je tiquais en ne voyant rien._

_-Si tu es née dans une maison de vampire, où est ton blason? Demandais-je_

_-On me l'a enlevé quand nous sommes arrivées dans le clan d'humains, répondit-elle en me désignant une fine ligne sur sa hanche droite._

_-Quel était le nom de cette famille?_

_-Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_-Tu en es certaine?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien. Tu as mangé?_

_-Avec Esmé._

_-Va prendre une douche et tu pourras aller te coucher dans ta chambre._

_ Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais mon téléphone portable. Je cherchais le numéro de Tanya et portais mon portable à l'oreille._

_-Eddy mon chou! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?_

_-Une petite nuit chez moi ça te dirait?_

_-Ouh tu sais que je suis toujours partante pour ça avec toi mon chou! Tu veux que j'amène le hors d'œuvre?_

_-Non on prendra ce qu'il y a ici._

_-Encore cette criarde assourdissante je paries! Râla-t-elle._

_-Je n'ai pas autant de choix que toi mais si tu y tiens vraiment, amènes donc ce que tu veux, cédais-je finalement._

_-Merci Eddy à tout de suite alors._

_-Ouai._

_ Je raccrochais et lançais mon téléphone sur mon lit, déjà excité par ma soirée à venir avec Tanya et son jouet. La douche s'était coupée depuis un moment et aucun bruit ne provenait de la salle de bain où Isabella se trouvait. Je me dirigeais doucement vers la porte fermée et tendais l'oreille. Son cœur battait à vitesse normale et des petits mouvements étaient provoqués régulièrement. J'ouvrais la porte et constatais que ma nouvelle esclave brossait ses cheveux bruns dans toute leur longueur. Son regard se leva sur moi et elle me fixa via le miroir._

_-Tu as besoin de la salle de bain? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi._

_-Non, je me demandais juste ce que tu fabriquais là-dedans depuis 3 plombs._

_-Je démêlais mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à un tas de nœuds demain matin._

_-Dépêche-toi... j'ai une invité ce soir et tu dois être couchée quand elles arriveront._

_-Bien._

_ Elle posa sa brosse et s'éclipsa pour aller dans sa chambre pour mettre sa tenue de nuit et se coucher dans le petit lit, enfin prête pour s'endormir._

…_..._

_PDV Bella_

_ Je venais juste de me coucher et je tendais l'oreille au moindre bruit, essayant d'entendre l'invité d'Edward quand elle arriverait. Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps à se faire puisque un bruit de porte se fit entendre ainsi que des voix étouffées et un bruit sourd. Puis les bruits cessèrent et je décidai d'attendre quelques minutes avant de sortir discrètement de ma chambre pour tenter de les voir. La porte de la chambre ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant, le son de la clenche était recouvert par des gémissements et des bruits sourds de coups. Je risquais un œil dans la chambre d'Edward et restait pétrifiée devant le tableau qui se dressait devant moi. Il est était sur le lit derrière la vampire et ils baisaient littéralement. Il était si violent dans ses coups de reins et il allait si vite que j'en eu le vertige. Une peur bleue naissait en moi à voir ce qu'il m'attendait mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui se suivait. Une humaine était là et ce monstre l'attrapa et la mordit dans le cou de même que l'autre vampire. Ils s'abreuvaient de son sang en même temps qu'ils baisaient brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward grogne et que la vampire en fasse de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Je restais interdite et complètement pétrifiée par ce que je venais de voir. Voici donc ce que ce monstre voulait de moi, que je me laisse mordre et blessée par sa brutalité animale._

_-Ah nous avons une spectatrice Eddy, lui dit la vampire d'une voix haut perchée._

_-Hein? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Que fais-tu là Isabella?_

_ Je tournais les talons et courais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me coulais entre le mur et les toilettes le plus loin possible. Je tremblais comme une feuille quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les pieds de ce monstre buveur de sang apparurent. Il alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui._

_-Je sais que tu es ici Isabella, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Ton cœur bat si fort qu'on dirait un troupeau d'éléphants. _

_ Je me terrais un peu plus contre le mur quand il apparut dans mon champ de vision._

_-Tu te caches ici mon petit chaton, rit-il en s'accroupissant pour pourvoir me regarder. Que faisais-tu debout et dans ma chambre en plus?_

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante les larmes aux yeux._

_-Et tu t'es dis: tiens si j'allais voir ce qu'ils faisaient? Es-tu satisfaite de ce que tu as vu au moins?_

_-Non, dis-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues._

_-Quoi tu n'en as pas vu assez?_

_-Si._

_-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas satisfaite?_

_ Je gardais les yeux baissés sur mes pieds nus, sans répondre._

_-Eh bien vas-y dis-moi, s'impatienta-t-il._

_-Je ne veux pas souffrir, pleurais-je pour de bon cette fois. La façon dont tu étais avec cette vampire..._

_-Tanya?_

_-Oui, mais aussi comment tu mordais l'humaine. Ça semblait si violent et si douloureux pour elle._

_-Eh bien tu t'y feras et même si je n'ai pas pour habitude de rassurer mes esclaves, je vais faire de toi une exception. Je serais plus doux avec toi qu'avec Tanya qui est une vampire, donc qui ne ressent pas la douleur contrairement à toi. Maintenant sors de là où je viens te chercher._

_-Va au diable! M'emportais-je en le foudroyant du regard._

_-Tu as choisi ton camp Isabella et cette fois tu ne me laisse pas le choix! S'exclama-t-il en tendant le bras pour se saisir de ma cheville nue._

_ Il me tira tellement fort que je sentis un craquement à l'endroit où il me tenait mais aucune douleur ne suivit. Je me cramponnais au tuyau derrière les WC jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lâche et que l'eau se mette à couler au sol, trempant mes vêtements en même temps. Je criais et lui donnais un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Mais comme j'avais tendance à l'oublier il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur de mes faibles coups. Il se mit à grogner, tira plus fort et je finis pas lâcher prise._

_-Tu as été trop loin cette fois Isabella, gronda-t-il en me mettant debout de force. Cette fois tu vas comprendre où est ta place et que tu dois me respecter._

_ Il me traîna jusqu'à la sortie de l'étage par le bras et me fis dégringoler les marches jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Il ouvrit une porte derrière nous et me fit descendre de nouvelles marches, en béton cette fois. Il faisait noir et je n'y voyais rien du tout, ce qui me terrifia encore plus. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur de renfermée me piqua le nez. Une lumière vive s'alluma et je regardais brièvement la pièce avant de regarder Edward, totalement terrifiée._

_-Cette nuit tu vas comprendre que désobéir ne te mènera à rien à part souffrir, me dit-il en me faisant me pencher sur une espèce de chevalet._

_ Il tendit mes bras en avant tout en faisant appuyer mes paumes sur le bois. Il crocheta des menottes en fer autour de mon poignets. Je sentis le tissus dans mon dos se déchirer et je savais qu'il allait me fouetter. Le premier coup claqua dans l'air avant que la lanière ne rencontre mon dos, me faisant haleter de surprise et de douleur. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces pour qu'il n'ai pas le plaisir de m'entendre souffrir et crier. Les larmes inondaient mes joues et je crois que je finis par perdre connaissance car je revenais à moi, mes mains étaient attachées par des menottes en fer, reliées par une chaîne fixée au plafond et mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, je me sentais écartelée. Depuis combien de temps étais-je attachée ainsi? Un bruit derrière la porte me fit ouvrir les yeux qui étaient douloureux eux aussi puis elle s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière forte entrer dans la pièce._

_-Dieu Isabella! S'exclama la voix d'Emmett. Jasper apporte une couverture._

_ La silhouette approcha de moi et je distinguais un peu mieux la forte musculature de ce vampire. Il leva les bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de me recroqueviller autant que je pouvais._

_-N'aie pas peur petite je vais te détacher, me dit-il d'une voix douce en ouvrant les menottes._

_ Si il n'avait pas eu des réflexes de vampire je me serais écroulée. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras, enroulée dans un plaid doux et chaud. Je laissais ma tête chuter sur son épaule et grimaçais à chaque pas que ce géant faisait. Nous montâmes les marches de la cave puis celles qui menaient aux étages. Au lieu de monter jusqu'à l'étage d'Edward, nous nous arrêtâmes à celui d'Emmett au premier. Il m'assit sur le lit et se mit accroupit pour me regarder._

_-Je vais regarder tes blessures OK? Me demanda-t-il avant de regarder Jasper qui avait les sourcils froncés. Ne reste pas ici Jazz, va chercher Carlisle pour qu'il vienne l'examiner._

_ Je regardais Jasper qui tournait les talons et retournais ensuite au visage d'Emmett sans comprendre._

_-C'est un empathique, m'expliqua-t-il. Il ressent les émotions comme Edward lit dans les pensées._

_-Il lit dans les pensées! M'exclamais-je horrifiée._

_-Oui. Mais ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il n'entend rien provenant de toi. Le silence radio dans ton esprit. _

_ Je soufflais de soulagement mais me tendis quand il me retira le plaid, me laissant nue devant lui. Il passa derrière moi et je l'entendis grogner quand il regarda mon dos._

_-Quel petit enculé celui-là, grogna-t-il mauvais. Il va voir quand il va rentrer au manoir ce con._

_-Je suis restée combien de temps en bas?_

_-Je dirais 4 jours, répondit-il. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, 2 jours au moins puisque quand je suis rentré il y a 2 jours tu étais déjà enfermée au sous-sol._

_-Je suis là Emmett, signala Carlisle en entrant alors que j'essayais de cacher ma poitrine nue avec mes bras. Laisse-moi voir._

_ Le vampire blond prit la place d'Emmett qui vint serrer ma main en me souriant._

_-Il t'a fouettée Isabella?_

_-Oui._

_-Ce n'est pas joli à voir mais je vais soigner ça et il ne restera pas une seule cicatrice, me dit-il doucement._

_ Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Carlisle appliqua un désinfectant et un cicatrisant sur mes plaies avant de me dire de me reposer ici. Je le regardais partir et Emmett continuait de me regarder._

_-Je vais te donner un boxer à moi, tu ne dois pas porter de haut pendant quelques heures encore._

_ Il alla fouiller dans son dressing et revint avec un boxer bleu qu'il me tendit._

_-T'inquiète il est propre, me dit-il gaiement. Jte laisse mon pieu, de toute façon j'en ai pas besoin._

_-Il va venir me chercher, murmurais-je tout bas en regardant la porte._

_-Il y a des chances mais cette fois il a été trop loin._

_-Je ne lui appartiens pas, affirmais-je plus pour moi que pour lui._

_-Si j'étais un véritable enfoiré je te contredirais mais tu as raison, tu ne lui appartiens pas._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne la dernière chose qu'il me reste, dis-je en le retenant parle poignet._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir._

_-De quoi tu parle Isabella?_

_-Aucun humain n'a fait de moi une femme, ni même une sangsue._

_-Tu es vierge? Me demanda-t-il surpris. Mais tu as quel âge?_

_-Presque 19 ans._

_-C'est tellement rare de trouver des humains encore pures de nos jours, soupira-t-il en me regardant. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre mon frère et contre ça. Il te prendra que tu le veuille ou non._

_-Pas si quelqu'un me prend avant, dis-je les yeux dans le vide._

_-Qui serait assez fou pour prendre quelque chose qui appartient à Edward Cullen à part un membre de sa famille?_

_-Mais oui bien sûre! M'exclamais-je en me mettant à genoux face à lui._

_-Quoi?_

_-Fais-le toi._

_-Tu rigole! Je risquerai de te faire plus de mal que lui._

_-Il veut me sucer le sang pendant qu'il jouira alors que moi je devrais juste me taire._

_-Je ne peux pas désolé._

_-Je t'en prie, le suppliais-je. Je suis si moche que ça pour que tu ne veuille pas de moi?_

_-Au contraire._

_-Alors quoi?_

_-Ne m'en veut pas mais je ne peux pas, maintenant repose-toi._

_ Il me força à me recoucher sur le ventre et posa la couverture en bas de mes reins, puis il quitta la chambre juste après. Je restais de nouveau seule et par surprise, je m'endormis aussi tôt tellement j'étais épuisée._

…_..._

_ Je sentais un courant d'air parcourir mon dos et je frissonnais malgré moi. J'ouvris les yeux et grognais en voyant que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je me levais en entourant le drap autour de mon corps à moitié nu et allais fermer la fenêtre. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir Edward sortir de sa voiture et lever les yeux vers moi. Je jurais avoir vu ses yeux devenir noir avant qu'il ne rentre dans la villa. Je reculais et voulus me cacher mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur un Edward furieux. Il s'approcha de moi et leva la main pour me frapper. Je fermais les yeux attendant la brûlure mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Emmett retenir le bras de mon bourreau, le regard mauvais._

_-Ne me touche pas! Cria Edward en se dégageant._

_-Alors ne la touche pas, le prévint-il d'une voix neutre._

_-Tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour le faire._

_-Arrête Edward je n'ai pas..._

_-C'est mon humaine Emmett et tu le savais merde! Le coupa-t-il. Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre ce qui m'appartenais._

_-Eh relax mec! Tu es parti depuis 5 jours en laissant Isabella au sous-sol avec des plaies ouvertes dans le dos. Carlisle l'a soignée et je m'occupe d'elle depuis 2 jours._

_-2 jours! M'exclamais-je surprise._

_-Tu dormais Isabella, me dit-il en me souriant tandis que l'autre grognait._

_-Elle m'appartient, je veux qu'elle retourne là où est sa place._

_-Non, lui dit Emmett implacable._

_-Comment ça non?_

_-Laisse-la tranquille Edward, du moins pour le moment. Si tu as envie de culbuter une humaine, Jessica se fera un très grand plaisir de s'offrir à toi. Isabella n'a pas du tout envie de ça avec toi._

_ Ce connard me regarda puis cria de rage avant de quitter la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Mes jambes qui tremblaient finirent par céder et Emmett eut le réflexe de me rattraper, puis de me poser sur son lit défait._

_-Eh bah petite fillette ne va pas te faire un trou à la tête! Rit-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Tu te sens mieux?_

_-Je crois oui, murmurais-je en serrant le drap contre ma poitrine. Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé me reprendre._

_-Il n'a pas un mauvais fond tu sais, expliqua-t-il. Il a juste un préjugé sur les femmes humaines. Pour lui, elles ne sont que des jouets sexuels et des banques de sang._

_-Et pas pour toi?_

_-Non, si tu regarde bien mes yeux et les siens tu verras une différence._

_-Ils sont dorés les tiens! M'exclamais-je en les regardant mieux. Comme Carlisle!_

_-Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal plutôt que de sang humain._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-C'est un choix. Tous les vampires ne sont pas assoiffés de sang humain petite Isabella. Nous ne sommes pas tous méchants._

_-Pourquoi Edward et Jasper ne sont pas comme vous?_

_-Edward a été longtemps avec les Volturi, nos maîtres à tous qui ont des humains comme esclaves. Quand à Jasper, eh bien il tente de trouver un équilibre à sa soif. Il boit du sang animal et du sang humain en quantité identique._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'on suce mon sang en détruisant mon corps, gémis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains posées sur mes cuisses. Je ne veux pas avoir mal._

_-Faire l'amour ne fait pas mal ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. C'est même tout l'inverse._

_-J'ai peur qu'Edward me fasse mal. Ma meilleure amie m'a dit que la première fois était douloureuse pour une femme._

_-La douleur peut être atténuée si l'homme fait attention et est doux._

_-Mais elle n'est pas effacée._

_-Non._

_ Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, puis Emmett se leva et sortit de la chambre. J'entendis la porte de l'étage se fermer et quand je croyais qu'il était partit, il revint dans la pièce en me regardant._

_-Je vais reconsidérer ta proposition Isabella, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi._


	4. Tu ne m'atteindras pas comme ça!

_**_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, tout simplement débordée par ma recherche d'un nouveau boulot... Car oui j'ai enfin eu mon permis il y a 3 semaines! YOUPI! **_**_

_**En tout cas je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris assez de temps pour vous prévenir.**_

_**Je remercie sand91 qui a gentiment prit de mes nouvelles il y a peu.**_

_**En tout cas je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et TIENS A VOUS DIRE QUE LA FICTION LA PEUR DE VIVRE EST EN MINI PAUSE LE TEMPS DE RETROUVER L'INSPIRATION!**_

_**Voilà bonne lecture et bonne nuit!**_

(Désolée pour le copier/coller ;-) mais ça plus vite!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

_Tu ne m'atteindras pas comme ça!_

_-Je vais reconsidérer ta proposition Isabella, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi._

_PDV Bella_

_ Mon cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Emmett était un vampire très grand et bien battit. Il devait mesurer environ 1m90 et il était tout en muscle, comme les gros malabars qu'on voyait garder les grandes célébrités humaines à la télé quand j'étais enfant. _

_-N'aie pas peur Isabella, je te promets que je serais doux avec toi, jura-t-il en laissant sa chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise._

_ Il s'approcha de moi et je remarquais que son jean avait déjà disparût, le laissant en boxer bleu roi. Il prit ma main et me fit me lever, faisant glisser le drap dans le mouvement. Il m'observa longuement, détaillant mon corps sans pour autant passer pour un pervers, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir._

_-Je peux t'assurer que tu as un très beau corps, dit-il d'une voix rauque en soulevant mon menton. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te faire mal mais sans me vanter je suis très bien battit, et tu es si petite par rapport à moi._

_ J'avalais ma salive alors qu'il se penchait et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait et malgré ses lèvres froides, c'était merveilleux. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne très lentement. Je me serrais contre lui, posais mes mains sur ses hanches ne laissant que peu d'espace entre lui et moi. Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mon ventre et je me tendis en me reculant légèrement pour quitter son baiser. Mais il ne quitta pas ma peau, laissant une traînée de baisers sur ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus reculer et je préférais que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre et surtout Edward. Je laissais mes mains descendre jusqu'à son boxer et l'abaissais pour libérer son énorme sexe. Je déglutis en voyant sa taille légèrement plus imposante que celle de l'autre sangsue._

_-Je sais c'est impressionnant, rit-il en me poussant sur le lit pour m'allonger sur le dos._

_ Il retrouva son sérieux et s'allongea sur moi, reprenant mes lèvres d'assaut. Il écarta mes cuisses d'une main et se plaça entres elles. Il se mit à caresser mes plis intimes en même temps que sa langues taquinait la mienne. Je gémis de plaisir quand il entra un doigt en moi et me cambrais contre lui. Il donna un rythme lent avant d'en rajouter un second. Tous mes muscles tremblaient et je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais jouir ou pas. Je profitais qu'Emmett me laisse respirer pour le regarder._

_-Lâche-toi Isabella._

_-Bella, gémis-je. Juste... Bella._

_-Alors laisse-toi aller Bella._

_ Je rejetais ma tête en arrière en laissant mon cri s'échapper et l'orgasme me foudroya, puissant. Je revenais doucement du 7ème ciel quand Emmett commençait à frotter son gland contre mon entrée. Malgré la fatigue qui me submergeait je me mis à trembler d'appréhension à mesure qu'il faisait entrer son sexe en moi._

_-Détends-toi Bella sinon je n'arriverais à rien, grogna-t-il en poussant plus fort._

_ Il m'embrassa avec force et alla frotter mon clitoris pour essayer de me détendre. Il entrait en moi par de lentes poussées et quand il rencontra mon hymen qui résista, il donna un coup de rein puissant qui le brisa. La douleur était fulgurante mais pas autant que je l'aurais crue et pourtant elle était cuisante. Emmett resta immobile de longues seconde, se contentant de m'embrasser et de masser mon point sensible._

_-Le pire est passé fillette, dit-il en me regardant. Tout va bien?_

_-Oui, répondis-je en regardant ses yeux dorés._

_-Tu es foutrement serrée bordel de merde! Jura-t-il en amorçant le balancier de ses hanches contre les miennes._

_ Je serrai ses hanches entre mes genoux comme avec Edward et agrippais ses avant-bras de mes mains. Après la douleur, le plaisir pris place en moi alors qu'il allait et venait en moi de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux dorés devenaient de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à devenir noir comme le charbon. Il était plus violent dans ses mouvements, plus rapide aussi et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de douleur qu'il entendit._

_-Pardon chérie, s'excusa-t-il en allant plus lentement. Mais ton sang... est si ...puissant pour moi._

_-Emmett, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui m'investissait de nouveau. _

_ La boule dans mon ventre grossissait encore et encore. Emmett accéléra de nouveau ses mouvements mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Un nouvel orgasme se préparait de nouveau, me faisant haleter plus fort à l'instar d'Emmett qui serrait les dents, les yeux fermés._

_-Dieu Bella... je vais jouir dans ta petite chatte étroite! Cria-t-il alors je jouissais de nouveau sous ses paroles._

_ Je le vis clairement se tendre, rejeter la tête en arrière et jouir comme un beau diable. Il continuait ses vas-et-viens plus lentement en tremblant jusqu'à sortir entièrement de moi. Je regardais entre mes jambes et fut horrifiée en voyant le sang qui coulait entre mes cuisses, mélangé au fluide d'Emmett. Je levais les yeux sur son sexe et voyait aussi du sang dessus, puis je regardais Emmett. Il me fixait, ses yeux toujours aussi noirs et sur une seconde il me fit presque peur. Je tirais le drap jusqu'à ma poitrine et me mis à pleurer._

_-Ne pleurs pas fillette, dit-il au-dessus de moi. Tu as eu mal?_

_-Tu es en colère contre moi, sanglotais-je en le regardant._

_-Pourquoi crois-tu ça? Je ne suis pas en colère voyons!_

_-J'ai tâché les draps._

_-C'est normal pour la première fois Bella, me consola-t-il en me prenant contre lui et en me berçant. Si j'ai les yeux noirs c'est que ton sang est l'alcool pour les anciens alcooliques et que j'essaie de ne pas te mordre. Allons prendre une douche._

_ Il me souleva et m'emmena jusqu'à son immense salle de bain. Il me posa à l'entrée de la douche sur mes jambes tremblantes et fit chauffer l'eau. La buée s'échappa de l'habitable et il fit entrer sous l'eau chaude qui détendait mes muscles douloureux. Emmett massait mes épaules lentement et je me laissais aller contre lui. Il me savonna lentement, prenant un soin particulier pour mes seins et mes pointes qui se durcirent sous ses caresses. Il remit du gel douche dans sa main et s'attaqua à mon sexe sensible. Le désir remonta subitement à la surface et il grogna légèrement._

_-Je peux sentir ton musc d'ici fillette, dit-il en appuyant sur mon clitoris gonflé. Tu es une vilaine fille Bella._

_ Je posais ma main sur la sienne alors qu'il massait mon point sensible plus fortement et le fis appuyer plus fort. Mes jambes tremblaient et ma peau brûlait contre la froideur de son corps musclé. Je remuais des hanches ce qui fit frotter mes reins contre son imposante érection. Il me retourna violemment et me souleva dans ses bras pour courir jusque dans la chambre où il fit tomber sur le lit. Il entra violemment en moi et bougea rapidement, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche avide de la mienne. Si il avait été humain, son dos serait en sang à l'heure qu'il était tellement mes ongles griffaient sa peau de marbre. Il était partout, en moi, sur moi, partout. Ses mains pétrissaient mes formes, son sexe ravageait mes plis en cognant fortement en moi et sa bouche suçait ma peau comme une sucette. Soudain il se mit à genoux et pris ma jambe droite qu'il posa sur son épaule, donnant un nouvel angle d'assaut bien plus profond. Je ne retenais plus mes cris tout comme lui alors que l'orgasme qui s'annonçait montait et montait en moi. Je crus à une explosion quand il éclata en moi et qu'il se propagea jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds. Je me remis pendant qu'Emmett me ravageait toujours. Il sortit de moi et je le regardais, complètement essoufflée. Il empoigna son sexe et le branla tout en revenant au-dessus de moi et m'embrasser._

_-Tu es foutrement bandante Bella, dit-il entre 2 souffles. Je ne veux pas être violent avec toi mais j'en ai besoin._

_-Ne me fais juste pas mal._

_ Il me pénétra de nouveau avec violence et je réprimais une grimace de douleur. Tout était si sensible en moi que chacun de ses mouvements me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Je serra mon bras autour de son cou alors qu'il entrait en moi avec toujours plus de vigueur, gémissant de plus en plus fort._

_-Je... te... fais... mal, gémit-il en relevant les yeux. Je le... sens._

_ Il sortit de nouveau de moi et se branla fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse sur mon ventre dans un cri rauque. Il s'affala sur moi tandis que je tremblais avec force contre lui._

_-Oh putain! S'exclama-t-il en riant. T'es foutrement bonne Bella._

_-Merci? Cela sonnait plus comme une question._

_-Mais de rien. Retourne dans la douche pour te rincer, je vais changer les draps._

_ J'obéis et me levais difficilement pour rejoindre la douche toujours allumée. Je me délassais de longues minutes avant de couper l'eau et me saisir de la serviette douce et moelleuse. Je m'enroulais dedans et séchais mes cheveux avec une seconde serviette. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre à pas de loups quand des voix me firent arrêter net. Jasper était là et Edward aussi, je me figeais en voyant ce dernier de nouveau dans cette pièce._

_-Elle ne veut pas de toi Edward fais-toi une raison, lui dit Emmett mauvais. Tu vas la faire souffrir dans l'état que tu es maintenant et ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut pour le moment._

_-Non bien sûr! Railla-t-il. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une coup de bite d'Emmett McCarty Cullen, tout le monde sait ça!_

_-Je t'emmerde Eddy._

_-Edward n'a pas tort sur un point, intervint Jasper de sa voix neutre. Mais il a tort sur un autre._

_-Éclair-nous Einstein! Râla Emmett._

_-Ne soit pas casse-pieds Em. Bien alors comme je disais Edward tu as tort sur le point où Isabella n'est pas capable de réfléchir par elle-même et que tu dois la soumettre à toi. Et là où tu as raison c'est que même si je le déplore, elle t'appartient et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux._

_-Bien alors je veux qu'elle revienne à mon étage tout de suite._

_-Non, grogna Emmett en se mettant face à Edward qui fulminait aussi. _

_-Quoi elle est si bonne que ça? Demanda ce dernier en souriant narquoisement._

_ Le poing d'Emmett percuta le visage d'Edward et résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Jasper intervint en se plaçant entre eux pour les séparer._

_-ça suffit tous les 2, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Arrêtez de vous battre ou je vous jure que je vais en prendre un pour frapper l'autre._

_-C'est qu'un petit con égocentrique, s'énerva Emmett en regardant Edward. Isabella vaut mieux qu'une merde dans ton genre!_

_-Elle vaut une bonne raclée pour avoir osée le défier et s'être donnée à un gros idiot comme toi! Je veux qu'elle revienne._

_-C'est..._

_-Emmett c'est bon, le coupais-je en apparaissant dans la chambre toujours en serviette. Je peux retourner avec ce monstre._

_ La claque que je reçus m'envoya au sol et je crois que je perdis connaissance quelques minutes puisque quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais sur le lit d'Emmett. _

_-ça va fillette? Me demanda-t-il inquiet._

_-Oui tout va bien, répondis-je en me redressant. Où est-il?_

_-Il va revenir d'ici peu, soupira-t-il en jetant un œil à Jasper. Ça me rend malade de le voir la traiter ainsi._

_-Tu n'y peux rien Em et il vaut mieux que tu ne dise plus rien quand il va revenir pour ne pas aggraver le cas d'Isabella, lui dit-il en m'adressant un faible sourire. Vous en avez assez fait tous les 2 pour aujourd'hui._

_ La porte de rouvrit et Edward entra dans la chambre avec un tissu vert émeraude dans les mains. Il me le jeta à la figure en me regardant sans émotion apparente._

_-Habille-toi maintenant, me dit-il d'un ton neutre. Après on s'en va._

_-Bien._

_ Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain pour mettre la robe à fines bretelles et m'arrivant aux genoux qu'il m'avait apportée. Je la mis et ressortais de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les 3 vampires qui me regardèrent revenir. J'allais vers Edward et fixais mes yeux sur Emmett qui me regardait avec douceur. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour embrasser mon front._

_-Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi fillette, me dit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres tendrement. J'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi._

_-On y va Isabella, me dit Edward en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Emmett, Jasper._

_-Merci Emmett, dis-je avant de sortir avec l'autre sadique._

_ Nous sortîmes en silence et montâmes les étages dans le même ton, sauf mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite à cause de la peur. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans ses appartements et il alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'allais dans ma chambre et m'assis sur le petit lit. Je tentais de respirer calmement mais la réaction calme d'Edward me faisait encore plus peur que sa colère. J'expirais lentement et me levais pour aller vers mon armoire pour passer une nuisette pour la nuit. Je laissais glisser la robe en refermant la porte et sursautais en voyant Edward dans le reflet du miroir. Je passais la courte nuisette et me tournais vers lui qui me fixait, impassible._

_-Tu me déçoit Isabella, dit-il d'une voix calme et profonde. Je ne te savais pas aussi indisciplinée et que tu étais une allumeuse et d'une garce._

_-Je t'avais dis que je ne serais jamais à toi, murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_-Et te donner à mon frère te fait te sentir mieux?_

_ Je réfléchis à sa question et en regardant les choses en face, j'avais pris Emmett pour un bouche-trou et le mettais dans une position délicate envers son frère._

_-Non, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Mais je me sens mal juste envers Emmett, pas envers toi._

_-Pourquoi tu l'as fait Isabella?_

_-Je ne voulais pas souffrir le martyr pour ma première fois, je savais que tu te ficherais de ma douleur et de mon bien-être. Au moins Emmett a été doux avec moi et pas sauvage._

_-Tu as tort Isabella, j'aurais pris soin de toi pour ta première fois._

_-Qui me dit que c'est vrai? C'est peut-être des paroles en l'air._

_-Pour ça tu ne le sauras jamais mais je vais te donner un aperçu. Va dans ma chambre et retire ta nuisette, dit-il en allant dans son dressing. _

_ J'obéis et me dévêtis avant d'attendre devant son lit. Je le sentis revenir quand il passa sa main sur mon épaule pour chasser les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi Isabella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. En tout cas tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de me faire, et pendant longtemps crois-moi._

_ Il me poussa sur le lit et écarta mes cuisses pour se mettre en elles. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon frénétique, comme si il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique et voler en éclat._

_-Tu as raison d'avoir peur, tu as donné à mon frère ce qui était à moi et ça c'est impardonnable, dit-il en se penchant sur moi. Tu as pu jouir avec Emmett, mais avec moi tu n'as pas intérêt._

_ Il sourit cruellement avant d'abaisser sa tête et de venir frôler mes lèvres des siennes, juste une effleurement. Je restais pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts et alors que je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser, il leva la tête et se mit à rire._

_-Ne fais pas cette tête, sache que jamais je n'embrasse une esclave ni même une vampire._

_-Jamais? Demandais-je en me rappelant les baisers incandescents d'Emmett une heure plus tôt. _

_-Jamais, répondit-il en souriant dangereusement. Si un jour j'embrasse quelqu'un c'est que je lui donne mon cœur et mon âme._

_-Tu n'as pas d'âme, dis-je en tentant de glisser hors de sa portée. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur et sans aucune compassion pour ce qui porte la vie._

_-Je sais ce que tu tente de faire mon petit chaton. Tu essaie de me provoquer. Tu préfère te prendre une raclée plutôt que de prendre du plaisir avec moi, et c'est là que tu as tort. Tu pourrais apprécier de travailler et de coucher avec moi, comme le faisait Jessica au lieu de toujours te dresser contre moi._

_-Je ne suis pas Jessica, crachais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas ta pute personnelle._

_-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais c'est ce que tu vas devenir dans quelques secondes, ma petite pute donneuse de sang. Fais-toi une raison Isabella, tu n'es plus libre. Ta mère a été renvoyé chez ses anciens maîtres et elle doit sûrement être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Les Volturi ne donnent jamais de seconde chance._

_ Je le fixai abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire. _

_-Comment le sais-tu? Lui demandais-je choquée. Je n'ai rien dit._

_-J'étais avec eux depuis ta punition, j'avais besoin de leurs conseils à ton égard et je l'ai vue là-bas. Oui c'était bien ta mère qui se faisait punir comme la chienne qu'elle était. Je peux te dire qu'ils l'ont élargie de nombreuses fois et l'ont mordue tellement de fois que son teint était livide._

_-Non! Criais-je en me bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens! _

_ Je pleurais et me mis en boule sur le côté sous lui qui riait face à ma réaction. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, ma mère était encore au centre et attendait qu'on fasse d'elle une esclave d'une autre maison. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, rien de tout ce qu'il disait n'était que des mensonges. Il prit me poignets et me retourna de force, me plaquant entre lui et le matelas._

_-Je ne mens pas Isabella et maintenant à ton tour d'être réduit à l'état d'esclave comme ça doit être le cas._

_ Il s'abaissa et donna un coup de rein pour entrer en moi. Je hurlais sous la douleur qu'il me provoqua par son intrusion. Je n'avais pas été préparée à cette pénétration brutale, mais en le regardant à travers mes larmes, je voyais que c'est ce qu'il aimait, la brutalité. Il bougeait en moi, tiraillant mes muscles endoloris par ma récente activité sexuelle. Ses mains serraient mes poignets, occasionnant une nouvelle douleur pour moi._

_-J'espère que ça va te donner une bonne leçon, dit-il en bougeant rapidement. Ça va t'apprendre à m'obéir et je te jure que tu vas comprendre ce qui arrive quand tu me contraries. _

_ Je me tortillais en vain pour lui échapper mais sa poigne était si forte. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus fort et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues déjà trempées. Il me fixait avec des yeux noir et je me rappelais la réaction d'Emmett face à mon sang. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire avec Edward pour ne pas avoir besoin de souffrir. Après cette révélation, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent et je regardais la sangsue avec une nouvelle résolution. J'essayais de me rappeler les ébats avec Emmett, la réaction de mon corps contre le sien. Je laissais ce souvenir affluer dans mon corps alors que les mouvements d'Edward devenaient moins douloureux. Mon sexe s'humidifiait progressivement au rappelle des baisers et des caresses de son frère. Je me souvenais du sentiment qui s'était emparé de moi quand je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi lentement. La sensation remontait dans mon corps et je me mis à gémir sous les coups de reins d'Edward qui n'avaient pas mollis. _

_-Tu es si brûlante, gémit-il en relevant la tête de mon cou. _

_ Il lâcha l'un de mes poignets et avec sa main libre il longea mon flanc jusqu'à ma jambe droite qu'il remonta sur son épaule, comme Emmett. Je me cambrais contre lui, lui prouvant qu'il ne m'atteignait pas. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder dans les siens et lui souris de satisfaction. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que je ne souffrais pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Il lâcha ma jambe et je serrai mes cuisses autour de ses jambes, envoyant mon bassin à la rencontre du sien. Je haletais de plus en plus, cherchant l'air autour de moi. Le plaisir ne montait pas en moi, je restais de marbre face à Edward qui se perdait dans les brumes de son orgasme. Le moment fatidique approchait rapidement, il allait bientôt planter ses dents dans la peau de mon cou et boire mon sang. Ses coups de reins devinrent hachés, moins réguliers et surtout plus fort. Je mis ma tête un peu en arrière sur le côté, lui présentant mes veines et artères pour qu'il me morde. Mon plan était en marche et rien ne l'arrêterait plus maintenant._

_-AH oui Dieu! Cria Edward avant de venir violemment en moi et de plonger la tête dans mon cou._

_ Je sentis très nettement ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma peau sans provoquer de douleur, seulement un intense plaisir de savoir que c'était la fin. Je luttais contre ses mains qui retenaient mes poignets et quand je me libérais, il se mit à grogner d'avertissement au cas où je voulais me dérober. Mais je n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Ma main gauche alla se loger contre ses reins et la droite à la base de ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il buvait mon sang en de grandes avalées tout en donnant des coups de reins profonds et lents. Je le retenais contre moi, faiblissant de plus en plus. Je voulais qu'il me vide de mon sang, je voulais mourir plutôt que vivre avec lui et servir de pute donneuse de sang. Un coup à la porte nous interrompit, puis je vis Jessica entrer alors qu'Edward relevait la tête pour la regarder, la bouche pleine de mon sang._

_-Je suis occupé Jessica, lui dit-il mauvais. Dégage!_

_-Maître Carlisle vous appelle tous les 2 dans son bureau, dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde._

_-Dis-lui que nous arrivons dans 1h, pas avant et ne reviens pas nous déranger._

_-Oui maître Edward, sourit-elle en faisant une courbette tout en me regardant avec des éclairs dans les yeux._

_ Elle sortit de la chambre et j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Edward tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur moi, passant de ma poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement à mon visage. Mes mains étaient toujours au même endroit et je décidais les laisser glisser, les reposant sur le matelas. Il se pencha sur moi et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en soupirant lentement. J'étais mal à l'aise face à lui qui ne disait plus rien et surtout son sexe à moitié dur me causait des douleurs dans mon intimité. Je bougeais pour le faire sortir de moi mais impossible._

_-Cesse de bouger, souffla-t-il. Tu as mal?_

_-Oui, avouais-je alors qu'il levait les yeux pour me regarder._

_-ça te passe l'envie de me désobéir encore?_

_-Oui._

_ Il sourit vainqueur et sortit de mon intimité lentement, me regardant mordre ma lèvre inférieure de douleur. Il se mit à genoux et descendit du lit pour passer un peignoir._

_-Va sous la douche te laver, m'ordonna-t-il en prenant son portable._

_ Je me levais à mon tour, les jambes en coton et me dirigeais maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir après avoir allumée l'eau de la douche. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux quand j'y vit mon reflet. Ma peau était tendue sur mes pommettes saillantes, mon visage était pâle comme un mort et ma peau était recouverte d'ecchymoses de mon cou à mes jambes, une traînée de sang courait le long de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins. Je me détournais de ce reflet hideux et allais sous la douche pour pleurer en silence. Je ne reconnaissais plus celle que j'étais quand j'étais dans les plaines forestière, l'étincelle qui emplissait mes yeux avait disparut et j'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenue en si peu de temps. L'eau tombait sur mon corps, le lavant de toute ma honte. Je pris le gant et l'enduit de gel douche avant de le passer sur ma peau, mes larmes ne coulaient plus et la fatigue me submergea comme un boulet de canon. Je sentis Edward entrer dans la douche, son corps froid repoussant la chaleur de l'eau dans mon dos. Il se colla contre moi, me prit le gant et le passa le long de ma gorge, m'obligeant à basculer ma tête sur son épaule. Il passait le savon sur mes seins, puis sur mon ventre, remontant et parcourant le même chemin plusieurs fois. Il poussa mes cheveux trempés d'une main et lava mon dos et mes fesses toujours lentement. Puis il se baissa et lava mes jambes dans le silence, remontant sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses tremblantes. Il se remit debout et me colla contre lui. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il reprenait le lavage de mon ventre. Il descendit le long de mon aine avec le gant qu'il laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit mou, continuant sa descente vers mes lèvres intimes de sa main désormais nue._

_-Edward arrête, murmurais-je. C'est douloureux._

_-Je sais mais ce qu'il faut c'est du froid et ma peau te soulagera de la douleur, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon sexe brûlant._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil? Demandais-je prudente._

_-Parce que si je ne prends pas soin de toi, tu ne vas pas survivre longtemps et ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu es pleine de ressources et d'imagination._

_-Quel petit jeu?_

_-Allons Isabella, rit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Au début tu étais totalement sèche et ça ressemblait plus à un viol qu'à autre chose, puis d'un coup tu as eu un petit quelque chose dans ta tête et là tu es devenue une bonne petite fille obéissante. Mais j'ai compris au moment où Jessica est entrée que tu voulais que je te tue._

_-Comment as-tu pu en venir à cette conclusion?_

_-La façon dont tu maintenais ma tête contre ton cou, répondit-il d'une voix plus dure. J'ai presque failli ne pas m'arrêter et tu serais morte, vidée de ton sang. C'est ça que tu veux? Mourir comme une moins que rien?_

_-Je suis déjà une moins que rien._

_-Non tu n'es pas une moins que rien... tu es mon Isabella._

_-Ce qui fait de moi ta pute donneuse de sang doublée d'une garce sans cœur, dis-je en laissant une larme glisser sur ma joue._

_-J'étais en colère tout à l'heure, tu peux refuser de me donner ton sang lors de nos rapports si tu ressent un mal être ou de la douleur._

_ Je rougis en repensant au plaisir que j'avais ressentit alors qu'il buvait mon sang._

_-Tu rougis mon petit chaton, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Aurais-je tort de dire que tu as aimé me donner ton sang?_

_-Non._

_-Aller sortons, nous sommes attendus, dit-il en coupant l'eau. Carlisle te donnera ce qu'il faut pour que tu aies moins mal._

_ Il m'enroula dans une serviette et en fit de même de son côté avant d'aller dans son dressing alors que j'allais dans ma chambre pour remettre la robe verte. J'ajoutais un boxer de la même couleur et des ballerines noires. Le boxer me gênait mais c'était supportable pour le moment. Je retournais dans la chambre pour tirer les draps pour aérer le lit et ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'air tiède entrer dans la chambre._

_-Tu as bien fait Isabella, me dit Edward en revenant de son dressing._

_ Il était tellement beau dans son jean délavé et son tee-shirt noir qui moulait son torse musclé._

_-Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en m'entraînant vers la sortie. Et ne parle pas quand nous seront dans le bureau sauf si on te pose une question._

_-Bien._

_ Nous traversâmes la villa pour rejoindre le bureau de Carlisle où se trouvait déjà Emmett, Jessica et Esmé. Cette dernière était assise sur le bureau et le maître des lieux caressait sa main avec langueur. _

_-Ah vous voilà! S'exclama Carlisle en souriant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer._

_-Pourquoi cette réunion? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à son frère tout en m'attirant sur ses genoux._

_-Pour l'anniversaire de Jasper dans 6 jours, lui répondit le blond. Et aussi pour un problème qui s'est passé avec Isabella aujourd'hui et il y a quelques jours._

_-Elle m'a tenu tête, je l'ai punie ensuite Emmett l'a pris et lui a pris sa virginité que je voulais qu'elle garde._

_-Oui pour mieux la violé et la mordre comme bon te semble! Se déchaîna Emmett en remarquant ses mains qui montaient et descendaient le long de mes cuisses dénudées. Tu la réduis en esclave sexuelle juste pour satisfaire ta perversité violente! Tu l'obliges à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas et la punie quand elle n'obéit pas._

_-C'est mon humaine Em, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle comme je l'entends._

_-Pas quand sa vie est en danger comme maintenant... mais putain Carlisle! Regarde sa maigreur , la pâleur de son visage et la putain de morsure dans son cou! Elle est en danger avec ce monstre!_

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, grogna mon vampire._

_ Je mordis ma lèvre face à mes pensées... Mon vampire... mon Dieu!_

_-Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu aime la voir souffrir? Parce que c'est que tu fais, elle souffre et je suis sûre que tu ne le vois même pas._

_-Si je le vois et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que Carlisle lui donne quelque chose pour ses douleurs._

_-Je vais l'examiner après si tu le permets._

_-Je n'ai rien à cacher._

_-Bien. Alors l'humaine que Jasper avait repéré la dernière fois a été vendu et nous sommes ses nouveaux propriétaires sauf que Jasper ne le sait pas, ça sera son cadeau et il faut que ça reste une surprise surtout. Pas de fuites, d'aucun d'entre vous._

_-Pas de souci de mon côté, soupira Edward._

_-Du mien non plus, ajouta Emmett en soupirant. Bon je vais sortir avec des amis et Jasper, je reviendrais dans la nuit._

_-A demain alors, le salua Carlisle alors que Jessica le suivait. _

_-Bon je voudrais examiner Isabella, seul à seule, ajouta-t-il en regardant Edward. Laissez-nous seuls, Isabella te retrouvera dans tes appartements tout à l'heure._

_-J'y vais alors, dit-il en nous relevant. Ne traîne pas en chemin, ajouta-t-il en me regardant._

_-Oui, glapis-je d'une voix de souris._

_ Il sortit d'un pas rapide et referma derrière lui, me laissant avec le docteur et Esmé qui me regardait en souriant doucement._

_-Veux-tu que je parte Carlisle? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_-Non j'ai besoin de vous parler à toutes les 2. Allons Isabella, viens te mettre sur la table d'examen._

_ Je le suivis et montais avec son aide sur la table._

_-Souffres-tu de quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il en prenant ma tension._

_ Je regardais Esmé en rougissant comme une tomate._

_-Vas-y ma chérie, m'encouragea-t-elle. Carlisle est un bon médecin._

_-Et bien j'ai mal un peu partout mais surtout entre mes jambes, répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains. _

_-Combien de rapports as-tu eu aujourd'hui?_

_-4._

_-C'est beaucoup pour la première fois, surtout avec des vampires, soupira-t-il. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de tension, tu es fatiguée?_

_-Je suis épuisée._

_-Je vais mettre du désinfectant sur la morsure. Malheureusement Edward aime garder la première cicatrice de son œuvre sur ses humaines, donc je ne peux pas faire plus pour toi. Maintenant je vais regarder ton intimité et palper l'intérieur de ton vagin._

_-Non, paniquais-je en serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine._

_-Ne crains rien Isabella, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Esmé aide-moi s'il te plaît._

_-Laisse-le faire ma chérie, me dit-elle en me souriant. Tu continueras à souffrir si tu ne le laisse pas faire._

_ Je tremblais toujours quand Carlisle retira mon boxer et me fit poser les pieds sur les étriers. Mais Esmé était là et elle me tenait la main tout en caressant mes cheveux de l'autre main. Carlisle palpait, touchait et regardait en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal._

_-Bon ce n'est pas grand chose, conclut-il. Dis-juste à Edward d'attendre après-demain pour reprendre les activités sexuelles avec toi, ou du moins la pénétration._

_-Oui, dis-je en rougissant encore plus._

_-Esmé, je veux que tu lui prépare un repas riche en fer et en vitamines B, C et E pour ce soir. Tu es affaiblie par la quantité de sang qu'il t'a prise, vu qu'il n'a pas voulu la piqûre pour permettre la régénération rapide de ton sang, il te faut des repas riches sinon tu vas dépérir et attraper une maladie grave pour toi._

_-OK._

_-Bien, maintenant je voulais vous parler à vous 2 car j'ai pris une décision importante pour toi Esmé._

_ Il nous regarda tour à tour tout en souriant tendrement à Esmé._

_-Je voudrais que tu enfante Esmé, lâcha-t-il. Et je voudrais que Isabella s'occupe de toi quand tu seras enceinte, Jessica reprendra toutes tes tâches quand tu atteindras le 6ème mois._

_-Tu veux vraiment ça Carlisle? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _

_-Oui, je veux que tu aies la chance d'avoir un enfant comme je sais que tu le souhaite._

_-Bien._

_-ça te convient aussi Isabella?_

_-Euh oui._

_-Je veux que ça reste un secret tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la personne idéale pour toi, maintenant laisse-moi avec Isabella._

_-D'accord._

_ Elle sortit en refermant la porte et je me détournais d'elle pour revenir sur le médecin._

_-Bon voici une crème que tu appliqueras sur tes lèvres intimes avant un rapport et après ta douche jusqu'à la fin du tube, dit-il en me donnant la crème._

_-Merci._

_-Je voulais te demander si le nom Volturi te disait quelque chose._

_-Ma mère appartenait à cette famille._

_-Donc toi aussi, soupira-t-il. Tu es né parmi eux?_

_-Oui, j'avais 6 ans lorsque nous nous sommes enfuies toutes les 2._

_-Je ne vais pas te mentir mais ta mère les a prévenu que tu étais chez nous, dit-il gravement. Ils veulent te récupérer et te ramener dans leur domaine. Ils vont venir dans 2 semaines, séjourner en ville et voir comment tu te comporte. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Je sais que tu as tendance à te rebeller et désobéir à Edward mais je vais te demander de cesser ces bêtises si tu ne veux pas mourir entre leurs mains. _

_-Je veux retrouver ma mère, murmurais-je._

_-Laisse-la où elle est Isabella. Les Volturi sont cruels et aiment la résistance de leurs esclaves. Ils les violent, les font enfanter, les violent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient épuisées et meurent de maladies extrêmement douloureuses. Elles n'ont le droit à aucuns soins, elles meurent vers l'âge de 25 ans._

_-Mais ma mère a plus de 25 ans! M'exclamais-je dégoûtée._

_-Sais-tu quel âge avait ta mère quand tu es née?_

_-Presque 16 ans, murmurais-je dépitée. Et j'avais 6 ans lorsque nous nous sommes évadées._

_-Elle est partie quand elle a pu._

_-ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir bientôt?_

_-Elle a été puni et transférée dans les cuisines de leur demeure. Elle donnera son sang par perfusion pour les nourrir._

_ Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise, laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues._

_-Je ne veux pas retourner entre leurs mains, sanglotais-je._

_-Alors il faut que tu laisse ton côté de rebelle pour sauver ta vie. Tu ne peux rien pour ta mère mais tu peux te sauver toi. _

_ Je hochais la tête et sursautais quand s'accroupit et me serra dans ses bras. L'odeur de sa peau, un genre d'herbe fraîchement coupée mélangée aux épices me détendirent progressivement._

_-Tu devrais aller en cuisine pour manger et ensuite aller te reposer, me dit-il en se relevant._

_-Merci, murmurais en sortant._

_ Je traversais la maison et rejoignis la cuisine où une assiette m'attendait avec un petit mot d'Esmé qui s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir m'attendre. Je fixais le repas qu'elle m'avait préparée, je le pris et le rangeais dans l'un des frigos. Je remontais ensuite dans les appartements d'Edward qui devait sûrement m'attendre. La fatigue me submergea quand j'entrais dans le petit salon où Edward regardait la télé, une tasse de sang à la main. J'eus un haut le cœur mais me reprenais en refermant la porte._

_-Tu as été longue, tu es bien pâle, remarqua-t-il en me regardant._

_-Je suis juste épuisée, est-ce que je peux aller me reposer?_

_-Mon lit n'attend que toi, dit-il en me montrant la chambre. Qu'as-tu dans les mains?_

_-Une pommade pour la douleur à mettre avant un... rapport et après ma douche._

_-Va t'allonger sur lit je vais venir te la mettre tout à l'heure._

_-Mais je peux le faire moi-même._

_-Ne discute pas Isabella, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Va t'allonger dans mon lit, je viendrais tout à l'heure._

_ Je tournais les talons en pestant intérieurement et allais fermer les fenêtres avant de retirer ma robe et de me glisser sous les draps frais. Je m'endormis rapidement dans un sommeil profond en pensant à ma nouvelle vie et à mon futur dans cette maison._


	5. Excuses

Désolée ce n'est pas une chapitre ! Je sais je mets beaucoup de temps à poster mais il m'est arrivée un problème avec mon ordinateur portable : Le chat de ma mère a sauté dessus et a cassé l'écran, résultat on me demande 427euros de réparation, que je n'ai évidemment pas, donc pour le moment je ne peux pas récupérer les chapitres que j'avais d'avance et je n'ai pas le temps de les réécrire. Il vous faudra être patient car pour le moment un ami m'aide à chercher une nouvelle dalle pour mon ordinateur et c'est lui qui me la changera... On espère que l'affaire sera réglée pour le moi d'Août mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois et je vais essayer de récupérer mes dossiers dans mon ordinateur pour poster les nouveaux chapitres de chacune de mes fictions.

Je vous remercie néanmoins pour toutes vos reviews et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas bien au contraire.


	6. Ma douce

**_Eh non ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien la suite de cette fiction._**

**_Non je ne suis pas morte_**

**_Et non je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions._**

**_C'est juste que je fais de mon mieux pour mettre de côté et m'acheter une nouvelle dalle pour mon ordi portable, donc en attendant je le branche sur la télé quand elle est disponible. Donc pas de panique je ne vous oublie pas du tout._**

**_Bon en tout cas il se passe beaucoup de choses nouvelles dans ce chapitre alors ne soyez pas choqués!  
><em>**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

_Ma douce_

_PDV Edward_

_ Elle était vraiment la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu. Avec ses cheveux chocolat et sa peau d'albâtre, on aurait pu la croire vampire quand on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Isabella. Même son nom était aussi parfait qu'elle. Cela faisait une bonne heure que je la regardais dormir paisiblement, l'écoutant marmonner des choses incompréhensibles de temps à autre. Je détournais les yeux et tombais sur le tube de pommade que Carlisle lui avait donné. Je le pris et dévissais le bouchon, l'odeur n'était pas désagréable mais pas agréable non plus. Je levais le drap et souris en la voyant uniquement vêtue d'un boxer vert que je retirais le plus doucement possible. Ses lèvres intimes étaient rouges et un peu enflées. Je grognais en songeant que c'était Emmett qui avait été le premier à profiter de ses chairs et de son corps. D'ailleurs, ce dernier laissait voir la violence que nous pouvions faire preuve pendant que nous laissions le plaisir nous faire oublier que c'était une humaine. Elle avait des hématomes sur les hanches et les cuisses, des bleus là où j'avais serré ses poignets et des suçons sur ses clavicules et son cou. Je versais la pommade sur le bout de mes doigts et les passais sur les zones à traiter en prenant bien soin de faire pénétrer le produit. Je massais sa petite chatte lentement et elle bougea légèrement en soupirant dans son sommeil. Sa poitrine montait et descendait lentement et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses seins ronds et fermes. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant le poids de mon corps sur elle et mon jean qui frottait contre son sexe._

_-Non... mal... Carlisle... dit... pas... demain, marmonna-t-elle en poussant faiblement ses mains contre ma poitrine._

_ Je ris et me relevais pour remettre le drap sur elle et ajoutais une couette pour qu'elle ait plus chaud. Je résistais contre l'envie de la prendre encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement mais elle avait besoin de repos sinon elle ne vivrait pas longtemps. Je quittais la chambre et descendis dans le grand salon où Carlisle lisait un livre pendant qu'Esmé faisait du crochet non loin de lui._

_-Te voilà Edward, m'accueillit Carlisle. Isabella va bien?_

_-Oui elle dort pour le moment._

_-C'est bien il lui faut beaucoup de repos, acquiesça-t-il. Alors je te serais gré de ne pas la mordre avant un bon moment et ne pas la forcer à avoir de rapports sexuels, tu la blesses plus qu'autre chose._

_-Elle prend autant de plaisir que moi Carlisle, mentis-je. Je fais ce que je peux pour assouvir son désir, elle est si vivante et pleine de fougue qu'il faut maîtriser._

_-Je te le dirais une dernière fois Edward: Ne la blesse plus jamais comme vous l'avez fait toi et Emmett aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est humaine, c'est très important. _

_ Je tournais les talons et quittais le salon pour aller dans la bibliothèque pour lire, en remontant les escaliers au lever du jour, je croisais justement Emmett qui venait en sens contraire. J'ouvrais la bouche mais il leva la main pour m'empêcher de parler._

_-Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part mais je veux que tu sache que si tu blesses Bella de nouveau tu auras à faire à moi._

_-Bella! M'étonnais-je en haussant les sourcils._

_-Seuls ceux qu'elle aime peuvent l'appeler comme ça... rappelle-toi que tu n'es que son bourreau pas son ami et encore moins son amant. Sur ce je te laisse réfléchir sur ce que je viens de te dire._

_ Il me contourna et se remit en route._

_-Je m'excuse Em même si tu n'en veux pas. Isabella est l'humaine que j'ai choisi et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit l'humaine d'un autre. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne veux pas vivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Jessica. Sentir l'essence d'un autre vampire sur elle, je ne veux pas ça pour Isabella. Rappelle-toi ce que tu sentais quand tu étais avec Jessica. Tu verras quand tu auras ta propre humaine, tu repenseras à ce que je viens de te dire._

_-On verra. Je veux bien te pardonner tes paroles mais pas la douleur que tu inflige à Bella. C'est une humaine si gentille et qui pourrait te donner tant de choses Edward si tu n'agissais pas comme un dominateur possessif et arrogant. N'oublie jamais que tu es un Cullen et non un Volturi. Donne-lui du plaisir et pas de la douleur, tu ne seras que plus satisfait et comblé comme je l'ai été avec elle._

_ Je grognais et il se mit à rire._

_-Sois pas jaloux Eddy! ria-t-il en redevenant le pitre qu'il était. Tu verras quand elle sera avec toi comme elle a été avec moi. Bon Dieu c'est pas une humaine mais une vraie Déesse._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, marmonnais-je en montant et en sachant qu'il m'avait entendu._

_ Je rentrais dans le petit salon, le traversais pour me retrouver dans la chambre où Isabella dormait toujours. J'étais parti depuis la veille maintenant et il fallait que je la réveille pour qu'elle fasse son travail. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et un jambe remontée. J'avais la trique rien qu'en la regardant et je crevais d'envie de la posséder et de la faire hurler._

_*Donne-lui du plaisir et pas de la douleur, m'avait dit Emmett. _

_ Je devais d'abord pensé à elle avant moi, mais ça me paraissait si bizarre et anormal pour moi. Une esclave devait d'abord faire plaisir à son maître en offrant son corps et son sang, et seulement après avoir une libération si son vampire lui affirmait qu'elle pouvait jouir ou pas. Et là tout se chamboulait autour de moi et pour quoi? Pour Isabella, une esclave que je devrais traité comme les autres et pourtant je voulais plus pour elle ce qui n'était pas normal! _

_*Fais avec et boucle-la!_

_ Ma conscience avait raison et Emmett aussi. Je devais essayer de lui donner la chance de me prouver qu'elle était ce que je cherchais vraiment. Je m'approchais du lit et tirais doucement sur le drap pour découvrir son corps. Les ecchymoses étaient devenus noirs mais je regardais plutôt sa petite chatte qui n'était plus enflée ni rouge, mais toute rose. Je me tournais vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir du milieu où se trouvait mes jouets. J'avais de tout dans cette commode, allant du plus simple comme le lubrifiant au plus complexe comme le vibromasseur 3 en 1. Je pris un œuf vibrant avec télécommande et un vibromasseur tout simple. Je voulais l'ouvrir au plaisir avant tout autre chose et j'avais besoin de ça pour m'aider. Je pris un tube de lubrifiant au cas où et refermais les tiroirs pour m'occuper d'Isabella qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. Je posais le tout sur la table de chevet et pris son tube de pommade que j'ouvris et versais une noisette sur le bout de mes doigts. Je montais sur le lit et passais le produit sur ses lèvres intimes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pénétrer la peau. Je plongeais ensuite 2 doigts entre ses chairs brûlantes et sèches. Je soupirais en retirant mes doigts et en prenant l'œuf que j'enduis de lubrifiant avant de reprendre ma place. J'avais l'impression d'être un vampire puceau et impuissant qui ne savait pas comment donner du plaisir à une femme. Normalement je n'avais pas besoin d'artifices pour que mon esclave soit humide, généralement rien que mon corps de Dieu et ma voix suffisait à les faire tremper leur sous-vêtements, même dans leur sommeil mais pas Isabella. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je fis entrer l'œuf dans sa petite chatte et le plaçais de façon à ce qu'il vibre sur un point stratégique de son vagin. Je pris la télécommande et activait l'œuf à la première vitesse, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils et soupirer. Elle bougea pour se remettre sur le dos et j'en profitais pour mettre la seconde vitesse. Elle remua la tête de gauche à droite et je montais encore d'un cran. Pendant que l'objet faisait son office, je retirais mon tee-shirt et mon jean, ne gardant que mon boxer. Isabella bougeait légèrement et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je pris le petit vibromasseur et me mis à genoux entre ses jambes que j'avais écarté. Je me penchais pour embrasser son sexe chaud et passais ma langue fraîche le long de sa fente. Isabella se cambra et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui m'encouragea à aller plus loin. Je me mis à sucer son clitoris, puis le mordiller et le sucer de nouveau. Ses jus commençaient à couler et je souris de satisfaction en passant la quatrième vitesse et en pressant le vibromasseur contre son clitoris._

_-Mmh encore, gémit-elle en cambrant son corps._

_ Elle était proche de son orgasme et c'est ce que je voulais. J'arrêtais l'œuf et le retirais de son antre qui était prête à m'accueillir en son sein. Isabella grogna et se mit sur le côté droit pendant que je nettoyais l'œuf qui était recouvert de ses jus. Je poussais sa jambe gauche pour qu'elle se plie et je vérifiais si elle était suffisamment ouverte et mouillée pour ne lui causer aucune douleur. J'entrais mes doigts en elle et fus heureux de constater qu'elle était plus que prête. Je retirais mon boxer frottais mon sexe contre le sien pour l'induire de ses jus. J'écartais un peu ses lèvres et coulissais lentement en elle jusqu'à la garde. Je me mordis très fort la lèvre intérieur intérieure pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement et jouir en elle. Je bougeais plutôt lentement en elle, la regardant attentivement pour savoir quand elle allait se réveiller sous mes coups de rein. J'accélérais le rythme, grognant sous l'effet d'être serré dans son antre étroit et bouillant. Je la voyais se tortiller et serrer les draps entre ses doigts, puis sa main gauche saisir mon poignet qui maintenait sa jambe. Je continuais de m'émerveiller de la chaleur étouffante du sexe des humaines, c'était absolument fantastique et jouissif. J'allais et venais en elle le plus profondément et le plus lentement possible. Elle gémit et ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent et qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je me penchais et embrassais la peau fine sous son oreille, laissant ma langue goûter cette petite zone._

_-Bonjour Isabella, murmurais-je doucement. Bien dormi?_

_ Je la sentis se tendre et tenter de m'échapper mais je la maintins à sa place._

_-Non... arrête... j'ai mal, gémit-elle en se tortillant._

_-La jolie menteuse, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais il y a quelques secondes._

_-Laisse-moi! Cria-t-elle en se débattant. Lâche-moi! je ne veux pas que tu me touche!_

_ Je ne sais pas comment mais elle réussit à me glisser des mains et se plaqua contre la tête du lit. Ses yeux fous étaient grands ouverts et elle me fixait complètement terrorisée. Je soufflais pour éviter d'exploser de colère et repensais aux paroles de mon frère: Du plaisir pas de la douleur. Je devais avoir l'air fin moi avec ma position à genoux, mon corps nu et la trique d'enfer que j'avais toujours._

_-Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, dis-je calmement en avançant vers elle. Cela ne prend pas avec moi Isabella._

_-Ne m'approche pas! Hurla-t-elle en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur la table de chevet et renversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Laisse-moi tranquille!_

_ Elle tomba au sol et je sautais juste à temps pour retenir sa tête avant qu'elle ne frappe le sol. Je la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer à grandes larmes, serrant ses bras autour de mon torse. Je me souvenais qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans et que ce n'était qu'une enfant encore. Je crois qu'en la voyant si faible et si désarmée, je réalisais à quel point j'avais été cruel avec elle. Emmett avait raison, Isabella pouvait me donner tellement de choses si je lui en laissais l'occasion. Je la serrais d'avantage contre moi, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirant son odeur de fraises et de freesias._

_-Ne pleurs pas Isabella, murmurais-je tout en nous balançant d'avant en arrière. Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi._

_-Alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour? Me demanda-t-elle entre 2 sanglots._

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Si tu sais mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer._

_-Tu as raison mais je vais essayer de changer envers toi._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre, répondis-je en la redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas être un monstre._

_-Je voudrais vraiment te croire, de toutes mes forces je voudrais te croire..._

_-Mais tu ne le peux pas, finis-je pour elle en baissant les yeux._

_-Pas maintenant non, dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains chaudes et douces. Il faudra me prouver que je le peux et c'est toi qui a les cartes en mains. _

_ Je me penchais et voulus l'embrasser mais je déviais au dernier moment pour poser mes lèvres sur son front si chaud. Elle embrassa ma gorge et je nous levais pour nous allonger sur le lit. Isabella avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et je caressais son bras de haut en bas du bout des doigts._

_-Je voudrais faire de nouvelles règles avec toi Isabella, dis-je au bout d'un très long moment._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-J'ai dit avec toi, insistais-je bien sur chaque mot._

_-Chacun son tour? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur le ventre pour me regarder._

_-Je t'en prie commence._

_-Ne me frappe plus et ne m'enferme plus au sous-sol._

_-Ne me désobéis plus, dis-je en la faisant sourire._

_-ça va être dur, rit-elle. Hmmm plus de punition? Ajouta-t-elle plus en une question._

_-Plus de punitions, confirmais-je. Ne me mens plus jamais, surtout quand il s'agit de ton bien-être._

_-Ne me force plus jamais à coucher avec toi, voilà ma dernière règle._

_-Je ne te mordrais plus._

_ Je la vis rougir et elle baissa les yeux, je devins tout de suite suspicieux._

_-Euh eh bien à ce sujet, bafouilla-t-elle lamentablement. Je ne dirais pas non de temps en temps... enfin je dis ça mais je dis rien._

_-Dois-je comprendre que tu as aimé ça? Demandais-je en la regardant tordre ses doigts._

_-Euh bah je pense que si j'appréciais d'avantage l'acte en lui-même, la morsure ne ferait qu'accroître mon plaisir comme il le fait avec le tien._

_-Que dirais-tu de vérifier ça tout de suite?_

_-Mais et les règles?_

_-Tu as fini et ma dernière sera de te faire jouir autant de fois que tu pourras le supporter._

_ Elle rougit et je la retournais pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle haleta alors que je me penchais vers elle et plongeais ma tête dans son cou. J'embrassais sa peau chaude en descendant toujours plus bas et toujours lentement. Je l'entendis soupirer quand je pris l'un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour et le suçant pendant que ma main caressait le second en le _

_faisant tourner entre les doigts. J'échangeais ensuite les rôles et administrais le même traitement au second. Quand les pointes furent dures je me mis à embrasser son ventre doux et plat, se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement. Mes mains caressaient ses flancs tandis que je laissais mes lèvres vagabonder sur son pubis. Je relevais la tête pour la regarder, elle aussi avait les yeux sur moi._

_-Est-ce que tu le veux? Lui demandais-je avant de continuer._

_-Oui, répondit-elle en écartant les jambes._

_ L'odeur de son désir inonda mon nez et plongeais vers sa chatte dégoulinante de ses jus. Je vis sa tête retomber sur le matelas alors je passais ma langue sur sa fente avant de m'occuper de son clitoris gonflé. Je passais ses jambes sur mes épaules pour qu'elle soit plus proche de moi et j'entrais directement 2 doigts en elle. Elle arqua le dos et agrippa les draps avec ses mains tandis que je faisais des vas et viens rapides. Je recourbais mes doigts tout en accélérant encore les mouvements, la rapprochant de son orgasme._

_-Hmmm Edward, gémit-elle haletante. Je vais... venir..._

_-Alors viens ma belle, dis-je alors qu'elle explosait sur mes doigts._

_ Son dos décolla du lit et ses jus coulèrent sur mes doigts. Je pris tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Je n'avais jamais faire ça aux humaines car leur odeur était repoussante mais avec elle, c'était tout le contraire. Son odeur était absolument divine et je ne parle pas du goût, tout simplement parfait. Je la laissais revenir doucement de son orgasme, remontant le long de son corps par de tendre baisers. Je fixais les traits doux de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner cet acte qui pour moi, revenait à lui donner mon cœur. Je me mis à balancer mes hanches contre les siennes, frottant ma bite contre son centre incandescent. Je passais mon bras sous elle et la soulevais pour nous lever. Elle serra ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi pendant que je nous dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour une douche chaude avec elle. C'était bizarre pour moi de prendre mon temps avec une humaine, de faire passer son plaisir avant le mien, mais contre toute attente j'aimais ça. J'ouvris les robinet et nous mis sous le jet quand l'eau fut chaude. Isabella se laissa glisser au sol et embrassa mon torse tout en descendant toujours plus bas._

_-Ne fais pas ce que tu ne veux pas Isabella, lui dis-je quand je sus ce qu'elle avait en tête._

_-J'en ai envie, murmura-t-elle avant de passer sa langue le long de mon sexe dur comme du roc._

_-Putain de merde, jurais-je tandis qu'elle prenais mon gland en bouche._

_ Elle prit son temps, mordillant, léchant et suçant mon gland longuement avant de me prendre dans sa bouche. Je gémis fortement quand je sentis les parois de sa gorge et je fermais les yeux sous la déferlante de plaisir. Ses vas et viens étaient ni trop lents ni trop rapides, juste ce qu'il fallait pour m'emmener vers l'orgasme. Avec l'une de ses mains elle branlait la base de mon sexe qui n'entrait pas dans sa bouche et de l'autre elle massait mes bourses._

_-Oh Dieu Isabella c'est si bon!_

_ Je donnais un coup de rein ce qui la fit gémir. La vibration qu'elle provoqua remonta tout le long de mon corps, c'était absolument fantastique. Je n'en pouvais plus, je laissais mes hanches venir à la rencontre de sa bouche sur mon sexe gonflé, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle agrippa mes fesses pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que mes mains étaient posées contre le mur en face de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et les baissais pour la regarder à genoux devant moi en train de me tailler une pipe. J'eus du mal avec cette vision d'elle ainsi, ce qui me surprit encore plus car d'habitude j'adorais voir mes humaines soumises et à genoux devant moi. Cela me refroidit et je me reculais pour l'arrêter. Elle leva les yeux et me regarda surprise de mon geste. Je me contentais donc de la soulever jusqu'à ce que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi, avant de la plaquer doucement contre le mur._

_-Je ne veux plus te voir à genoux comme ça devant moi, dis-je d'une voix torturée._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que tu aimais ça._

_-Oui avec les autres, répondis-je. Mais pas avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tu es une soumise, une esclave._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis?_

_-Plus maintenant, pas avec les nouvelles règles._

_-Alors je suis quoi pour toi si je ne suis plus ton esclave?_

_-Mon adorable petite humaine si belle et si fragile, répondis-je en la faisant rougir._

_-Je ne suis pas belle et encore moins fragile._

_-Tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois, tu es magnifique Isabella, murmurais-je à son oreille avant d'en prendre le lobe entre mes lèvres. Tu es la plus belle chose qui existe sur cette Terre et tu es là pour moi, ajoutais-je en frottant mon sexe contre le sien._

_-Prends-moi Edward, gémit-elle en cognant sa tête contre le mur carrelé. Aïe._

_-Accroche-toi bien ma belle, dis-je en la pénétrant d'un coup en la faisant crier de plaisir._

_ Mes vas et viens n'étaient pas doux, mais ils n'étaient pas violents non plus et je faisais attention à elle, surveillant que ses gémissements soient de plaisir et non de douleur. Mes mains serraient ses fesses alors que j'entrais et sortais d'elle sans relâche._

_-Hmmm là oui comme ça! Criai-t-elle comme une folle. Plus fort..._

_-Mon Dieu tu es si serrée, gémis-je en accédant à sa demande. _

_ Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre avec force et je sentis le jouissance approcher à grands pas. Je lâchais l'une de ses cuisses pour venir masser son clitoris pour qu'elle vienne avec moi. Ses parois se resserrèrent et elle cria son orgasme alors que je venais en de longs jets en elle. Je donnais de longs coups de reins le temps de nous remettre puis je la posais au sol avant de me mettre à lever soigneusement son corps. Elle était dans une sorte de transe et je ne tentais pas de l'en sortir. Je passais mes mains savonneuses sur sa peau, insistant bien sur son sexe et ses seins. Je la rinçais et la fis s'asseoir sur le banc de la douche pendant que je m'occuper de me laver moi-même. Je coupais l'eau et sortis pour me sécher avant d'envelopper Isabella qui ne réagissait toujours pas dans un serviette. Je la séchais puis la soulevais pour aller dans ma chambre où je la couchais sur le lit. Je pris sa pommade et en mis sur mes doigts avant d'aller masser ses lèvres intimes. Elle devint de nouveau humide au fur et à mesure que je la caressais et en étant sur le côté j'avais une vue parfaite de l'ensemble de son corps. Je me penchais pour prendre l'un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres, pendant que ma main caressait son ventre puis de nouveau son sexe. _

_-Pourquoi mon corps réagit encore à tes caresses? Me demanda-t-elle en soupirant doucement de plaisir._

_-Parce qu'il reconnaît le plaisir que te donne le mien, répondis-je en regardant ses beaux yeux chocolat. Tu veux que j'arrête?_

_-Non... je te veux en moi, dit-elle avant que je ne dise quelque chose._

_ Je pris sa cuisse et la hissais sur moi pour qu'elle soit à califourchon. Elle ondula longuement du bassin, frictionnant ainsi nos intimités surchauffées bien que mon corps soit froid comme le granit. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa main et le positionna à son entrée avant de se laisser tomber. Je gémis en unisson avec elle quand mon sexe cogna au fond de son vagin. Isabella resta une minute immobile, les yeux fermés avant d'entamer de lents mouvements sur moi. Je la laissais choisir son rythme, caressant juste ses cuisses et ses flancs lentement, comme le balancement de ses hanches._

_-Hmmm Edward tu m'emplis si bien, gémit-elle en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête._

_-Et toi tu es si serrée et si brûlante, répliquais-je en caressant ses bras._

_ Elle glissa ses lèvres le long de ma tempe avant d'aller embrasser ma gorge alors que je mordais son oreille. Je grognais quand elle s'écarta pour se cambrer et poser ses mains sur mes cuisses derrière elle. Je l'aidais à se déhancher plus vite en posant mes mains sur sa taille fine et en donnant des coups de reins. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et ses cheveux vinrent toucher mes genoux. Ses seins bougeaient en rythme de nos mouvements saccadés et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains dessus en pliant les genoux pour qu'Isabella ne perde pas l'équilibre. Ma chaîne se mit en route automatiquement comme tous les matins à 9h et Call Me When You're Sober de Evanescence résonna dans la chambre. Isabella releva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire que je lui rendis. Elle prit mes mains et entremêla nos doigts avant de se pencher et de les poser de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle accéléra ses mouvements et gémit plus fort tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. N'en pouvant plus de me retenir je lâchais l'une de ses mains pour m'emparer de sa nuque et appuyer dessus pour que ses lèvres reposent sur les miennes. Au début elle se tendit puis se mit à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, je goûtais la saveur de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue et là je la retournais sur le dos, échangeant nos position. Je soulevais sa jambe plus haut sur ma hanche et la regardais dans les yeux avant de plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient et nos langues bataillaient entre elles. Je la pénétrais plus vigoureusement tandis qu'elle griffait mes épaules et mon dos. Si j'avais été humain j'aurais saigné et eus mal mais là ses ongles ne faisaient que glisser sur ma peau dure et lisse. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer. J'étais sur mes avants-bras alors que je martelais sa petite chatte chaude. J'embrassais sa gorge où son pouls battait à une vitesse incroyable et où ses gémissements faisaient vibrer la peau._

_-Edward je... je vais... jouir, haleta-t-elle en serrant mes fesses entre ses mains._

_-Jouis Isabella, dis-je en voulant aller masser son clitoris._

_-Non, m'en empêcha-t-elle. Mords-moi, prend mon sang._

_-Non, gémis-je en regardant sa gorge à découvert._

_-Je t'en prie, je veux que tu me mordes Edward. _

_ Je grognais en sentant mon orgasme venir mais je ne voulais pas la mordre, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter._

_-Je veux jouir fort Edward! Cria-t-elle. Mords-moi!_

_ Elle serra ses cuisses contre mes hanches et vint mettre ses mains à la base de mes cheveux sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'attirer mes lèvres contre son cou. Je haletais contre elle en entrant en elle très vite et très fort. _

_-Ah Isabella! Gémis-je en plantant mes dents dans la peau tendre de son cou._

_ Je jouissais de nouveau en elle en de longs jets alors que son précieux nectar coulait en abondance dans ma gorge. Je donnais des coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella ressert ses parois et jouisse fortement. Je buvais son sang en grandes gorgées sans pouvoir m'arrêter malgré les faibles tentatives d'Isabella de m'écarter d'elle. Je grognais mauvais en plantant mes dents plus loin dans sa chair, la faisant crier de douleur. C'est à ce moment que je revins à moi et je fis un bond en arrière. Je regardais Isabella qui avait couvert la morsure de sa main et s'assit, me regardant en rougissant._

_-Oups, dit-elle simplement._

_-Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne voulais pas ça, m'excusais-je alors en m'agenouillant devant elle après avoir enfilé mon boxer. _

_-Ce n'est rien._

_-Fais-moi voir, lui demandais-je en écartant sa main._

_ Le sang avait coulé le long de son épaule et les draps en étaient imprégnés, la morsure était profonde mais je pourrais facilement la soigner avec la pommade réparatrice et cicatrisante. Je me levais et pris sa main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, où je la fis s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je nettoyais la plaie dans un silence agréable et mis la pommade sur la morsure. Je levais ensuite les yeux sur son visage et fronçais les sourcils en voyant son teint pâle, presque cadavérique. _

_-Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements pour que tu puisses aller manger en cuisine, dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain. J'allais dans sa chambre et pris une robe noire mi longue qui s'évasait à partir de la taille, des chaussures à petits talons, un shorty et un gilet. Je retournais dans la salle de bain alors qu'Isabella brossait ses cheveux encore humides de notre douche._

_-Tiens, lui dis-je en tendant les vêtements._

_-Tu m'aides? Me demanda-t-elle en me souriant._

_-Oui bien sûr._

_ Je lui mis son shorty et passais la robe par-dessus sa tête, puis la fermais dans son dos. Elle mit le gilet et glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures. Elle tangua un peu à cause des talons et je la retins par la main avant qu'elle ne tombe._

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude, dit-elle gênée en visant les chaussures._

_-Allons te nourrir._

_ Je l'entraînais dans les escaliers et la menais à travers le manoir pour rejoindre la cuisine où Esmé préparait un repas. Quand elle nous vit arriver elle sourit mais en voyant Isabella elle écarquilla les yeux._

_-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en me toisant._

_-Un petit dérapage, répondit-elle en la regardant. Ce n'est rien._

_-Si c'est quelque chose! Assied-toi je vais te donner à manger. Tu devrais avoir honte Edward de la traiter ainsi. _

_-Ce n'est pas sa faute, insista-t-elle. On s'est laissé emporté c'est tout._

_-Je n'aurais pas dû la mordre, soupirais-je honteux._

_-C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé Edward, tu n'es pas responsable._

_-C'est le monstre en moi qui te fait du mal._

_-Mange ma belle, Edward je peux te parler?_

_-Oui tout de suite si tu veux._

_ Elle m'indiqua la sortie et je la suivis jusqu'au salon du manoir où je m'assis sur le fauteuil._

_-Assieds-toi, dis-je à Esmé en lui indiquant le canapé en face._

_ Même si elle me connaissait depuis sa jeunesse, elle restait une humaine au service de notre famille et donc elle obéissait aux ordres sans discuter. Elle fit donc ce que je lui dis et me regarda quelques secondes._

_-De quoi veux-tu me parler? Demandais-je._

_-d'Isabella, répondit-elle. _

_-Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé._

_-Pourtant ça s'est passé... tu la fais souffrir Edward et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._

_-C'était un accident, répétai-je. Son sang est si fort que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?_

_-Sa douleur, je n'ai pas supporter de lui faire mal._

_-Tu sais Edward, Carlisle m'a demandé de te parler parce qu'il savait que tu m'écouterais. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi il croit ça mais bon je le fais. _

_-Que veut-il?_

_-Quel tu laisse Isabella sous la garde d'Emmett pour le moment..._

_-Non, grognais-je en l'interrompant. Elle m'appartient et je ne compte la laisser à personne, pas même à toi._

_-Sois raisonnable Edward, tu n'as pas de patience et tout le monde sait très bien quels sont tes penchants sexuels. Elle n'est pas assez solide pour le moment, tu risque de la tuer un de ces jours._

_-Je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout des belles paroles de Carlisle qui a la trouille de me parler directement... écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et répète-lui: qu'il se mêle de ses affaires et surtout de sa propre humaine avant d'occuper de la mienne. Je viendrais prendre les repas de mon humaine le matin à 6h, le midi à 12h30 et le soir à 20, que tout soit près._

_ Je partis et laissais Esmé en plan dans le grand salon. Je rejoignis Isabella qui attendait dans la cuisine débarrassée de son assiette. Je la pris par le bras et l'entraînais dans les escaliers dans le silence. J'étais en colère et elle devait le ressentir, me rendant encore plus furieux parce que je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Je savais les sentiments des habitants de la maison étaient du dégoût et de la colère envers moi, sauf pour Jessica qui me désirait. Mais rien ne provenait de cette humaine si particulière qu'elle me rendrait fou si je n'était pas un vampire. Arrivés dans le petit salon je lâchais son bras et je me mis à faire les 100 pas pendant de longues minutes. Puis je finis par m'arrêter pour regarder Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé et qui me fixait elle aussi. Je courus chercher le lubrifiant et l'œuf vibrant car je savais que ça serait violent mais j'avais envie d'elle et il me la fallait tout de suite. _

_-à 4 pattes sur la table basse, lui ordonnais-je les dents serrées. _

_ Elle m'obéit dans la seconde et je lui arrachais sa robe et son shorty avant de baisser mon jean et mon boxer. Je pris le lubrifiant et le fis couler sur son intimité. J'entrais 2 doigts en elle vite fait et étalais aussi du liquide sur ma bite avant de la pénétrer très fort, buttant violemment au fond d'elle. Je gémit de plaisir alors que pour elle ça devait être le contraire. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses coudes alors que je la martelais de mes coups de reins. Ma peau claquait contre la sienne et plus je la sentais si chaude autour de moi plus je perdais les pédales._

_-Doucement Edward, hoqueta-t-elle. tu... me fais mal._

_-J'ai tellement besoin de toi, dis-je les dents serrées._

_-Et... et je suis... là, avec toi... je ne pars pas._

_-Ne me laisse pas._

_-Non._

_ Je ralentis en laissant mes pleurs sans larmes se manifester. Je passais mon bras contre son ventre pour la soulever et l'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle posa ses mains sur le dossier et je repris mes mouvements en elle, mais plus lentement. Je me penchais et embrassais son épaule tendrement tout en caressant la peau de son ventre._

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, hoquetais-je à son oreille. Je ne veux pas être un monstre._

_-Non tu n'en ai pas un, gémit-elle en se cambrant contre moi. _

_ J'embrassais le creux de son épaule tout en me mouvant doucement en elle, appréciant sa chaleur et son antre étroit. Quand son apogée arriva je vins masser son clitoris lentement alors qu'elle enserrait ma queue et que son cri résonna dans le salon. Je vins à mon tour en de long jets en elle alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le dossier du canapé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et je sortis d'elle, brisant notre connexion dans un grognement. Je courais à sa chambre pour prendre un shorty neuf et lui enfilais rapidement. Je m'allongeais dans le fauteuil en l'attirant à moi, calant son dos dans le creux de mon bras. Sa respiration revint à la normal et elle ouvrit les yeux en levant son visage vers le mien. Je déposais un baiser sur le bout de son nez et elle me sourit avant de se blottir contre moi en soupirant. Je pris la télécommande et me mis à zapper jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne des infos. Je caressais le ventre d'Isabella du bout des doigts et je la sentis lentement s'endormir entre mes bras. Je regardais les nouvelles du jour sans grande attention pendant 30 minutes et au moment où j'allais de nouveau changer de chaîne, un coup à ma porte résonna. Je posais mon bras par-dessus la poitrine nue de ma petite chose fragile et autorisait mon visiteur à entrer. Je fus surpris de voir Emmett entrer dans le salon, surtout un sourire qui éclairait son visage._

_-Hey frangin, me salua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je vois que tu as bien profiter de Bella ces dernières heures._

_-Elle aussi a bien profiter, sauf que j'ai dérapé à la fin, dis-je en lui montrant la morsure qui cicatrisait sur le cou d'Isabella._

_-Tu as suivis mes conseils! _

_-Ouai._

_-Et alors?_

_-Tu avais raison, elle est parfaite, vraiment parfaite._

_-Ouh! Attention, Edward Cullen éprouve des sentiments envers une humaine._

_ C'est à ce moment que ma petite humaine bougea légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle gémit et murmura doucement mon nom entre ses lèvres. Mon frère et moi étions silencieux comme des tombes en attendant de savoir si elle allait se réveiller mais elle n'en fit rien du tout._

_-Hmmm Edward... mal, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils._

_-Où ça ma princesse?_

_-Là, répondit-elle en faisant glisser ma main sous son shorty pour la poser sur son sexe bouillant. Fait du bien._

_ Je regardais Emmett qui me fit les gros yeux avant de sourire et de se lever en silence._

_-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, chuchota-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_ Il se retourna et leva le pouce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je retournais mon attention sur Isabella qui pressait ma main sur sa petite chatte en gémissant dans son sommeil. Je me mis à masser son clitoris et son sein en même temps. Elle se cambra contre mes caresses et ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement alors que j'entrais 2 doigts froids en elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en poussant un long gémissement avant de venir se saisir de ma queue dans mon boxer. Je pompais sa féminité avec envie et tendresse, la laissant doucement tomber dans l'extase pendant qu'elle me caressait de plus en plus vite. _

_-Je te veux Edward, maintenant, dit-elle en arrêtant ses mouvements sur mon sexe._

_-Comme tu veux._

_ Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'elle se souleva légèrement en décalant son shorty avant de s'empaler sur moi. Merde elle était vraiment serrée dans cette position et c'était vraiment trop bon. Je bougeais sous elle en serrant son ventre de mon bras pour entrer et sortir d'elle horriblement doucement. _

_-Oui Edward encore, gémit-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Plus profond … encore._

_-Dieu Isabella tu me rends fou! M'exclamais-je les dents serrées sous le plaisir que je ressentais. _

_ Je donnais plus de force à mes pénétrations et elle se souleva légèrement, ses cheveux chatouillant mon épaule. Je pris ses hanches pour la maintenir en place pendant que je la pilonnais plus fort. Elle plia ses jambes sous elle pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule, me laissant une vue superbe sur son dos et son postérieur toujours recouvert de son shorty. Je pris le tissu entre mes mains et l'arrachais en provoquant un gémissement d'excitation de la part d'Isabella. Elle se mit à bouger sur moi de façon frénétique, me faisant butter au fond d'elle. Je grognais d'extase en prenant ses fesses en observant mon sexe luisant de son plaisir entrer et sortir d'elle._

_-Ah oui Edward ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle approchait de son orgasme. _

_-T'as-t-on déjà prise par là? Demandais-je en appuyant mon pouce contre sa petite entrée._

_-Non jamais, répondit-elle en tendant son petit cul vers moi._

_ Je souris et tendis le bras pour prendre le lubrifiant sur la table basse. J'en mis sur mes doigts avant de les passer sur sa petite entrée puis j'entrais un doigt en elle. Elle se tendit au début puis elle se laissa aller et j'entrais un deuxième doigt et là elle éclata sur moi. Son orgasme fut si intense que je jouis à ce même moment en pompant fort ses 2 entrées. Je sortais mes doigts de son antre et l'attirais contre moi en attendant que ses spasmes se calment. Je bougeais toujours en elle en massant son clitoris, tout était très lent, calme et j'aimais ça. J'arrêtais tout mouvement quand son cœur fut calmé et qu'elle rouvrit les yeux._

_-Ouah ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son corps en sueur. C'était ouah. _

_-Oui je suis d'accord, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche?_

_-Je te dirais tout de suite._

_ Je riais en la regardant se lever et s'étirer comme un chat avant d'aller vers la sale bain où elle s'arrêta avant de me regarder._

_-Tu ne viens pas avec moi?_

_-Si si, répondis-je en la rejoignant rapidement. Allons-y._

_ Je pris sa main et l'entraînais sous la douche avec moi, l'eau chaude nous tomba dessus, mouillant nos corps. L'odeur d'Isabella était plus forte lorsqu'elle était trempée et je l'attirais à moi pour plonger mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Je respirais son odeur à pleins poumons tout en prenant le gel douche j'en versais sur mes mains et entrepris de laver son corps avec minutie tout en étant doux. Je pris le shampoing et me mis à m'occuper de ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu ce qui la fit ronronner. Je la rinçais et se fut son tour de me laver, ce qu'elle fit avec autant de douceur que moi pour elle. J'aimais sentir ses mains chaudes masser mon corps et il le lui faisait savoir._

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Isabella, murmurais-je alors qu'elle s'occupait de mon érection douloureuse avec sa main savonneuse._

_-Je m'en fais une petite idée._

_ Je la fis reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur et je plaquais doucement mon corps contre le sien. Je la regardais dans le magnifique chocolat de ses yeux, elle était vraiment belle et je commençais à croire que je tombais amoureux d'elle. Je finis par franchir les dernier centimètres qui me séparaient de ses lèvres et l'embrassais férocement, posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je taquinais sa langue de la mienne et l'aspirais dans ma bouche pour la sucer doucement. Ses mains s'étaient logées dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher d'elle et elle gémit quand elle sentit mon sexe contre son ventre. Notre baiser devint un peu plus passionné et je bougeais mes hanches contre elle, m'étonnant de constater que j'avais encore envie d'elle. Je passais une main entre nous pour venir passer mes doigts sur sa chatte. _

_-Non Edward, dit-elle en se reculant et en posant sa main sur la mienne._

_-Tu n'en a pas envie?_

_-J'ai mal alors si tu pouvais éviter._

_-Je t'ai fait mal? Demandais-je horrifié de la faire souffrir de nouveau._

_-Pas intentionnellement, mais je... je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ça... tout le temps._

_-Je suis désolé Isabella, m'excusais-je en coupant l'eau pour prendre une serviette pour la sécher. _

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne... j'aurais du arrêter quand j'ai eu les premières douleurs tout à l'heure après avoir dormi. _

_-En plus tu l'as dis dans ton sommeil que tu avais mal, me fustigeais-je en me séchant à mon tour. J'aurais du percuter au lieu de profiter de la situation._

_-Ce n'est rien Edward, seulement il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de... de... de recommencer._

_-Des fois j'oublie que tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. _

_ Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre et je lui dis de se coucher sur mon lit pour lui mettre sa pommade. Je pris le tube et en versais sur mes doigts avant de me coucher à côté d'elle. Je passais le produit sur ses lèvres intimes et levais les yeux vers elle quand elle soupira doucement. Elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant sûrement de la pommade froide et de mes doigts qui devaient lui faire du bien. Je me penchais vers ses lèvres et les effleurais des miennes, juste assez pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Elle agrippa les cheveux à la base de la nuque et me tira vers elle pour que nous puissions nous embrasser. Nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble et je sentis le bout de sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui donnais accès à ma bouche et je gémis de bonheur en mélangeant sa langue à la mienne. Je massais toujours sa chatte pour faire pénétrer le produit et je sentis son excitation couler, ce qui me fit grogner et mon sexe se dressa. Isabella se recula haletante et me regarda avec les sourcils levés._

_-Quoi? Demandais-je en la voyant me fixer._

_-Je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais embrasser sur la bouche des humaines ou des vampires, que tu le réservais à celle qui partagerait ta vie, ton âme sœur._

_-Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que toutes mes règles volent en éclat avec toi, avouais-je me reculant un peu d'elle. Tu es tellement belle Isabella._

_-Bella, dit-elle en me souriant. Je préfère Bella._

_-Je sais._

_-Ah bon?_

_-Je lis dans les pensées et je l'ai entendu dans la tête d'Emmett, et puis il t'appelle comme ça quand il parle de toi. Je sais aussi que tu ne te laisse appeler comme ça que quand tu considère la personne est ton ami._

_-Tu sais plus de chose sur moi que moi sur toi, rit-elle._

_-Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi. _

_-Je voudrais savoir plein de choses._

_-Par où commencer? Eh bien je suis vampire depuis 90 ans, je travaille de temps en temps avec les Volturi dans leurs affaires, j'aime jouer du piano et écouter de la musique classique, le sexe bien sûr et d'autres choses que tu apprendras à connaître de moi au fur et à mesure._

_-Le sexe hein? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, rit-elle. Justement je voudrais te parler de ce que s'est passé tout à l'heure sur le canapé._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Eh bien c'est un peu gênant, dit-elle en rougissant déjà._

_-N'aie pas honte de m'en parler, je ne me moquerais pas de toi promis. _

_-Euh eh bien... tu sais quand tu... as... mis ton... ton..._

_-Respire Bella je ne vais pas te mordre, murmurais-je alors qu'elle cachait son visage surchauffé dans mon cou. Dis-moi._

_-Quand tu as mis ton doigt, tu sais..._

_-Oui._

_-Eh bien je voudrais que tu sois le premier à... à entrer là._

_ Un sourire étira mes lèvres et ses paroles gonflèrent mon cœur de joie et de tendresse pure. Je la fis lever les yeux vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, son visage était rouge cramoisi et elle était encore plus belle comme ça._

_-Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi Bella, dis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il te faut une préparation de quelque jours voir de semaines pour pouvoir le faire._

_-Comment?_

_-Eh bien il faut élargir ton entrée pour éviter toute souffrance pour toi amour. Je vais utiliser des plugs que tu devras garder quelques heures par jour et de tailles de plus en plus grosses._

_-Et tu as tout ça ici?_

_-Oui dans la commode là-bas, répondis-je en lui montrant le meuble._

_-Je peux voir?_

_-Euh oui si tu veux._

_ Je l'aidais à se lever et l'emmenais jusqu'au meuble et ouvris le premier tiroir où se trouvait les jouets les plus simples. Il y avait les vibromasseurs, les œufs vibrants, les anneaux, les huiles de massage et les lubrifiants. Je le fermais et ouvris le second où se trouvait d'autres objets et elle prit une chaîne avec des pinces au bout qu'elle me montra, curieuse._

_-Des pinces à mamelons, répondis-je à sa question muette._

_-ça doit faire mal, grimaça-t-elle._

_-Si c'est bien utilisé non, bien au contraire ça décuple le plaisir._

_-Tu me les mettras un jour? Demanda-t-elle aguicheuse._

_-Aw tu ne devrais pas sire ça comme ça, me plaignis-je en sentant mon sexe se durcir sous ses paroles. Mais oui si tu le veux, nous pourrons les utilisées si tu le veux._

_ Elle reposa les chaînes et continua de regarder les contenu du tiroir, dont les-dits plugs de différentes épaisseurs et je lui montrais, elle prit le plus petit et me le donna avant de refermer le tiroir et d'ouvrir le dernier. Là se trouvait des menottes, cravaches, fouets, roulettes crantées, écarteurs, en gros toute la panoplie du SM. _

_-La plus part des choses ne sont pas pour toi, dis-je en refermant le tiroir. Tu es trop douce pour tout ça, c'est pour le sexe extrêmement violent._

_-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en retournant vers le lit. Tu me le mets où je dois le faire moi-même?_

_-Non je vais le faire, dis-je en allant chercher le lubrifiant sur le canapé du salon._

_ Je revenais vers elle et ma bite devint encore plus dure en la voyant à 4 pattes sur mon lit, totalement soumise._

_-Aw tu es si tentante dans cette position, dis-je en montant sur le lit à genoux derrière elle. _

_-Si je n'avais pas mal je te dirais de me prendre maintenant, murmura-t-elle en me regardant par-dessus son épaule._

_-Dis pas ça merde! Jurais-je en me frottant contre son petit cul. Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi?_

_-Hmmm oui, gémit-elle en balançant ses hanches contre mon érection qui se trouva coincé entre ses 2 globes._

_-Stop Bella, grognais-je en claquant ses fesses. Sinon je vais perdre la boule._

_ Je mis du lubrifiant sur sa petite entrée et sur le plug avant de le glisser lentement en elle. Elle gémit fortement quand l'objet fut en place et je caressais son dos lentement._

_-ça risque d'être un peu inconfortable les premières fois, dis-je alors qu'elle me faisait face._

_-Oui c'est un peu gênant mais ça aussi ça doit l'être, ajouta-t-elle en fixant mon sexe dur._

_-Et c'est très douloureux aussi._

_-Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux, dit-elle en se penchant pour me prendre dans sa bouche._

_-Non Bella pas comme ça, la stoppais-je. _

_-Alors allonge-toi et ferme les yeux._

_-Non._

_-Bien._

_ Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et pris mon sexe dans sa main. Elle se mit à me masturber alors que je dévorais sa bouche et sa langue furieusement. C'était très fort et quand l'orgasme me foudroya, je gémis son nom alors que ma semence se répandait entre nous et qu'elle suçait la peau de ma gorge. Je m'écroulais sur le dos et fermais les yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je sente la langue de Bella sur mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux et grognais en la voyant lécher la semence qui se trouvait sur moi. Je la soulevais pour l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement et la serrer contre moi. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis son ventre gargouiller et je vis qu'il était déjà 20h._

_-Je vais aller chercher ton plateau, dis-je en me levant pour mettre un boxer et un jean. Mets-toi en tenue de nuit Bella._

_-Oui._

_ Après avoir récupéré son plateau, l'avoir regarder manger tout son repas et redescendu les reste en cuisine. Je couchais Bella dans son lit et retirais le plug alors qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Je nettoyais et rangeais le matériel utilisé aujourd'hui et m'installais dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. J'avais laissée la porte de la chambre de Bella entrouverte et je l'entendais marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil, je compris juste mon nom et cela me fit sourire. Je regardais un film quand je l'entendis se lever et sortir de sa chambre, complètement trempée de sueur. Je regardais l'heure et je vis qu'il était 3h du matin. Elle vint se coucher contre moi sur le canapé, collant son dos contre mon torse. J'embrassais sa tempe tendrement et passais mon bras autour de son ventre._

_-Trop chaud? Murmurais-je à son oreille._

_-Oui, répondit-elle avant de se rendormir profondément._

_-Dors amour._

_ Je fermais les yeux en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur, c'était le plus son à mes oreilles et terriblement reposant. Désormais, Bella était la chose la plus importante de ma vie._


End file.
